


Jazmín en tiempos de guerra

by NewtNekoPF



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Canon-Typical Violence, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Tim Drake, Omega Verse
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26930875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewtNekoPF/pseuds/NewtNekoPF
Summary: Un aroma delicado podía sentir entre los perfumes y el olor típico de cada invitado de aquella fiesta, pasaba de aquí allá tratando de captar mejor aquel aroma delicado y casi perceptible, un aroma que bien podía ser a café y combinado de manera perfecta con jazmines y lavanda.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne, Selina Kyle & Bruce Wayne, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	1. Jazmín

Un aroma delicado podía sentir entre los perfumes y el olor típico de cada invitado de aquella fiesta, pasaba de aquí allá tratando de captar mejor aquel aroma delicado y casi perceptible, un aroma que bien podía ser a café y combinado de manera perfecta con jazmines y lavanda pero siempre que se encaminaba por la pista era detenido por los peces gordos de aquella fiesta de caridad por alguna de aperitivos que tenía su bandeja y teniendo que conservar con calma su paciencia y ansiedad de forma profesional para no tirar por la borda su trabajo.

Después de buscar por largo rato aquel aroma, logró sentir que dicho aroma se intensifica y causaba que lo persiguiera con más fuerza, hasta por fin se topó con el causante, casi chocando con este al ser tan bajito entre toda la multitud de invitados.

El era solo un empleado más, uno que podría estar nervioso y preocupado de estar frente a frente de su contratante y peor aún una de las personas con más influencia por su familia en la alta sociedad, pero para los ojos del mesero esa persona era el omega más hermoso que veía. Caballero negros, piel tan blanca como la porcelana y de unos impresionantes ojos azules.

Quedó tan prendado de aquella imagen que tardó mucho en encaminarse y tratar de tener “ _conversación_ ” con el menor, porque la realidad solo iría a ofrecer los aperitivos que cargaba, a sabiendas que no llegaría a los talones para que un omega de esa clase podría hacer caso, teniendo mejores pretendientes. Y como si tuvo el poder de recrear su pensamiento, un alfa se le adelantó y se acercó aquel chico que pensaba “ _cortejar_ ”; sin embargo, cuando iba a tirar la toalla y mejor encaminarse a seguir con su labor como una noche más noto el olor agrio y molesto del pequeño omega, obligándolo a permanecer en su sitio y casi debatiéndose si acercarse o no a quitarle de encima al impertinente pretendiente que parece estar grosero con el menor.

Justo cuando tomo una decisión de intervenir, fue detenido por segunda vez en la noche pero esta vez por otro muchacho que poco o nada le tomo importancia de ver de quién se trataba, solo quería quitarse encima de aquel chico.

—No te vas a ir, esta bandeja es mía —Dijo con seriedad aquel chico, causando que el mesero tuviera que aguantar gruñir cansado y antes de pelear por siquiera por la posesión de aquella charola de plata. No obstante, una tercera persona llegó a intervenir y encaró al que molestaba al mesero, dándole espacio a este último para escapar de allí.

Para ese corto periodo de interrupción, noto que perdió de vista a la pareja causando que tuviera algo de nervios de punta, ya que no se quitaba de su nariz aquel olor angustiante y temeroso del omega haciendo que desesperado comienza a moverse por la zona cercana donde fue la última vez que lo vio hasta que logró encontrar la pista; la cual lo guio a un pasillo alejado del salón de fiesta, sitio el cual se encontró al par de susodichos en una posición no solo comprometedora sino hasta abusiva, ya que aquel alfa intentaba forzar al menor de hacer caso mientras sus manos estaban de forma posesiva en la cintura del más pequeño que intentaba quitárselo de encima con cara de asco. Se acercó al par y conservando su postura lo mejor posible, ante los comentarios sexuales que le hacía aquel alfa al omega.

—Buenas noches caballeros, ¿Un aperitivo? —Dijo el mesero, prácticamente gruñó las palabras y lanzó la bandeja entre los dos para separarlos. Notando que la pareja se sorprendió ante tan abrupta aparición de su parte.

Vio como el omega no dudo en aceptar y seguir el rollo, acercándose al mesero y hablando con este, pero el otro alfa no dejaba de estar encima del pequeño chico, el cual casi tirando toda su confianza en su salvador tomo al mesero del brazo y lo jaló discretamente lejos del sitio, hasta lograr perderse entre la multitud y adentrarse otro de los pasillos actualmente solitario que conducían a la cocina y sitios del personal que trabajaba en el sitio.

—Muchas gracias, te debo una —Hablo con una sonrisa más calmada el pequeño omega, antes de soltar el brazo del mayor, para poder apoyarse contra una pared del pasillo

—Si, no hay pro ...— Había comenzado a responder el alfa de clase baja, hasta que sus palabras se terminaron de atorar en la garganta.

Una explosión del aroma jazmín con tintes delicados de lavanda comenzó a pulular por todo el pasillo, tanto que el alfa no pudo evitar sentirse atraído hasta que escuchar el jadeo del omega y al verlo noto que estaba levemente sonrojado y acalorado, colapsó todo raciocinio.

Jason no pudo evitarlo, bueno tampoco quería evitarlo, se acercó al chico frente a él y lo arrincono contra la pared en la que estaba apoyado. Noto como el cuerpo contrario se tenso, y lo hizo aún más cuando Jason hundió su nariz en su cuello, siendo el alfa llevado por el deseo de solo llenarse hasta hartarse del delicado aroma de jazmín y lavanda. 

Sabía que no era correcto, su razonamiento mismo le advertía de lo que estaba haciendo y que no era bueno pero, su instinto era otra cosa, siendo este el que lo hacía sucumbir de forma más precipitada hasta hacer que Jason llevara las cosas más lejos. Acercándose a la glándula omega, a olisquear fervientemente, y luego pasó la lengua sobre ella, recogiendo el exquisito manjar con su lengua.

El cuerpo del omega no tardó en corresponder aquella acción con un gemido débil y como el pequeño cuerpo temblaba ante cada roce y toque que tuviera su piel por parte del mayor, tanto que sin querer empujaba más el instinto del alfa en darle placer al pequeño chico . Sin embargo, el omega trato de alejar a Jason mientras decía:

—Por favor…, para ... —Pidió con temblor el pequeño omega, intentando aún empujar aquel mesero, aunque poco o nada su fuerza era rival con la de un alfa.

—Yo ..., yo ..., sólo ... —Jason se estaba perdiendo en la bruma que le ofrecía aquel aroma atrayente y excitante—. Sólo un poco más… —Pidió el alfa, que aun no quería alejarse del cuerpo del omega.

Era un punto sin retorno mientras más seguía pegado a ese cuerpo, mientras más probaba ese sabor, mientras más de ese delicioso aroma se impregna en su piel, en sus sentidos, menos quería alejarse del pequeño cuerpo tembloroso frente a él.

Siendo sus acciones tan totalmente contrarias a sus palabras y razonamiento, siendo el punto sin retorno, que estaba empezando a desdibujarse cuando tomó entre sus manos aquel rostro, el chico estaba sonrojado, un delicado color carmesí adornaba su cara, resaltando sus labios.

—Sólo un beso… —Suplico Jason, antes de tomar sus labios entre los suyos. Cuando esto sucedió su mundo entero pareció desaparecer.

Los besos se volvieron más rudos y desenfrenados, logrando doblegar también al pequeño omega que estaba disfrutando de las atenciones del alfa. La temperatura y las acciones del par subían, siendo Jason el que tenía sus manos debajo de la camisa (ya desacomodada) del omega mientras los besos eran ya más mordidas y agresivos.

Hubieran llegado más lejos de no ser porque Jason, fue alejado de forma brusca del pequeño omega, que gemir lastimero al perder el calor ajeno, no obstante no tuvo tiempo para seguir quejándose joven chico, debido a que fue llevado por la fuerza por el anciano beta con solo el objetivo de alejarlo no solo del alfa, sino que también de la fiesta en sí. El alfa que tardó un rato en recuperarse del ataque, para cuando se levantó y fue por el camino que tomaron tanto su atacante como la presa (a la que ya catalogaba como su omega), pero se topó con que estos tristemente ya he llegado no solo al estacionamiento sino que el pequeño chico se encontró dentro del lujoso carro antiguo y que el anciano mayordomo estaba tomando posesión del asiento de piloto.

Solo se quedó viendo a la lejanía, no porque quisiera o tuviera miedo, sino que tenía la mirada atenta de los guardaespaldas que cuidaban la entrada de la fiesta de caridad a la que estaba asistiendo como un empleado más a la servidumbre de las altas esferas de Gotham.


	2. Anhelo

Siete malditos días...

Siete días en donde Jason estaba casi perdiendo la cabeza debido a la ansiedad que le causaba poder volver a ver aquel pequeño omega, cayendo en cuenta que durante todo ese lapso de tiempo desde la fiesta no había podido ser el mismo. 

Aun recordaba hasta soñaba con ese mismo recuerdo, donde el omega tropezó lejos de él, Jason si admitía que fue detrás de él hasta lo vio marcharse, pero cada fantasía que tenía siempre trazaba una ruta diferente y todas estas terminaban con que el pequeño omega no lograba huír de él, o en el caso contrario nunca se hubieran separado en el pasillo y terminado allí el desfogue de su aventura nocturna. Si era algo retorcido y asqueroso, pero su lado alfa no paraba de soñar con aquello, por mucho que intento olvidarlo de todas formas posibles hasta con videos porno, pero terminó dándose cuenta que buscaba exactamente alguien con la misma contextura del pequeño chico.

Aquella ansiedad terminó llevándolo a buscar finalmente información o donde poder ver al chico, cosa fácil ya que la elite de Gotham siempre postulaban quieran o no en los titulares de las noticias de primera plana, por lo que al final fue una búsqueda superficial y ahora su actual enamoramiento, por así podria llamarlo tenia nombre y apellido...

Timothy Drake Wayne.

Siendo que ahora ese maldito nombre resonaba en su memoria, en sus sueños, en sus labores diarias…. En todo. Jason sentía que iba a perder la razón, tanto que hambriento siguió buscando como encontrar, como hablarle, sabía que no era sano ni bien visto pero no podía evitarlo, su lado alfa estaba como loco por el chico. Cómo sabía que no era de personas cuerdas lo que estaba haciendo ahora, debía parar pero ya estaba allí...

—Ya le dije que el señor Wayne, no se encuentra —La recepcionista de las empresas Wayne, lo miraba hastiada ya con la insistencia que estaba teniendo,poniendo las cartas sobre la mesa, él también estaría cansado si alguien como él le aborda los últimos cinco días, preguntando por su jefe.

—¿Cuándo vendrá? —Dio la misma pregunta que siempre pedía ser resuelta, desde que empezó aquella encrucijada por encontrar al hermoso omega. La chica alzó la mirada de sus papeles solo para luego mirarlo de pies a cabeza, de forma casi desdeñosa.

—No lo sabría decir eso… Señor —Juraba que noto que la voz de la chica salió despectiva a su persona, más aún al ver su sonrisa—. Y para poder tener un encuentro con él, usted debe agendar una cita previa, y la agenda del señor Timothy está llena, me temo que no podrá atenderlo —Aquella actitud le hacia rabiar a Jason, pero tampoco tiene porque quejarse de su actitud; ya que, él también se estaba comportando como alguien terco.

—Solo necesito decirle algo, no necesito una cita para ello —Trato de convencer a la chica, para que le diera minimo unos pocos segundos para verlo y hablar con él, era todo lo que pedía de forma masoquista, porque sabía que ese lindo chico lo mandaría al demonio al ser poca cosa.

—¡Escuche! —Dijo de golpe la chica, que tiró los papeles con brusquedad en la mesa y lo miró airada, sin embargo sus palabras se atragantaron por la sorpresa como noto el cambio del rostro de la chica—, ¡Señor Wayne!

El alma de Jason casi se va al escuchar el apellido, tenía dos opciones en esos momentos, era el chico que buscaba o era el padre del muchacho, con todo el valor que pudo reunir se dio la vuelta y se encontró cara a cara, con el chico que le quitaba las horas de sueño y le sacó un suave respiro aliviado.

—H-hola… —Saludó al recién llegado, siendo notable hasta para él cierto nerviosismo y ansiedad en su voz. 

Se había dicho así mismo que lo primero que le diría cuando lo volviera a ver sería obviamente una disculpa, por cómo se comportó en la fiesta, no obstante sus neuronas hicieron corto circuito en cuanto vislumbrar esos ojos azules y como el olor a jazmín y lavanda se adueñaron de sus pulmones.

El recién llegado solo esperaba un día más de labores normales en la empresa, pero cuando entro por el living no espero para nada toparse en la recepción al mismo alfa que le estaba jodiendo básicamente una semana su vida, porque el pobre chico tampoco la pasó en un lecho de rosas su celo, menos aún teniendo el aroma a cedro y canela cosquilleando la nariz y sintiendo como algo dentro suyo quería más de ello.

—Marie, manda a llamar a Tam, dile que venga por el señor, por qué viene hacer una prueba para un trabajo —Dijo de la manera más neutral posible, mientras mostraba una cara seria e indiferente, una que aprendió de Bruce, quedándose como anillo al dedo, con el pasar del tiempo.

—Por supuesto señor Wayne —Dijo la recepcionista, que finalmente dejó de lado su ataque desdeñoso contra el alfa para tomar el teléfono y hablar con la asistente del joven omega.

Ya distraída la chica, Tim se giró para ver al muchacho y casi de golpe recordó un par de sus sueños o mejor dicho fantasías, ya que estos eran con muchacho sin ropa y que este estuviera en medio de sus piernas, cosa que lo avergonzó mentalmente y obligó a fruncir el ceño sin querer.

—Hablaré contigo dentro de un rato, y más te vale que esta vez, sí te comportes —Hablo y lanzó de forma seria, para luego alejarse del alfa lo más pronto posible, porque el olor a cedro y canela lo estaba volviendo loco, y mientras más su mente se enfoca en aquello el joven omega lograba encontrar un tercer aroma que se debatía entre el humo de escape de motocicleta y el de cigarrillos.

Al poco que Jason vio como el menor desaparecia del sitio, vio llegar a la asistente personal del chico, que respondia de nombre Tamara Fox, que habia tomado enserio lo que su jefe y compañero de trabajo le habia mandado, lo que la chica no esperaba era que para Jason su “entrevista” seria la peor tortura que pudieron haberle hecho en su vida, empezando que fue llevado a la pequeña zona de oficinas donde la chica tenia su cubiculo de trabajo donde paso casi una hora, ¡Un jodida hora! Siendo casi consciente de cada minuto que estaba pasando. 

Para Jason, la secretaria le estaba diciendo algo, que francamente el mayor no entendía y ni siquiera le estaba prestando atención en ningún momento, solo enfocado en el tiempo que estaba transcurriendo de forma tortuosa.

A decir verdad, la chica ya lo estaba cansando. Y no era por qué lo tratara mal, o porqué lo estuviera incomodando en algún momento de la “entrevista”, sino que era por el mal humor que ya cargaba no solo Jason, sino el mismo instinto de alfa frustrado. Dejándolo más irritable de lo normal, llegando a rayar en lo irreal donde nada a su alrededor no le agradaba. Su nariz se había vuelto tan sensible tratando de percibir el aroma suave jazmín con tintes delicados de lavanda, pero para su pesar todo lo que recibía era el aroma que la beta desprendía, que no era natural, sino un perfume cualquiera, pero para Jason era desagradable y molesto.

—L-lo... sien.. s-siento... —Escuchó aquellas palabras con cierto temor, causando que Jason por fin pusiera atención a su alrededor, fijando su mirada en la chica que estaba asustada. No lo entendió hasta que se percató levemente de sus feromonas agresivas, y el comienzo del dolor en su mandíbula debido a que sus colmillos empezaron a exponerse…

Mierda, había estado gruñendo sin haberlo notado hasta ahora. Había asustado a la chica beta, y hasta veía que esta estaba calculando que hacer o como moverse o decir, como si fuera una bomba a punto de estallar.

"Genial Jason", ya llegó tu hora de irse. No era buena idea permanecer ahí, como escuchando en su cabeza como se recriminaba una y otra vez de que su idea desde el principio fue un error, y realmente lo estaba viendo como un error.

—Lo siento —Trato de decir Jason, aunque se maldijo interiormente, sus colmillos estaban tan expuestos que ni siquiera podía hablar correctamente por lo que alzó las manos, para que la chica viera que no iba atacar. —Me voy...

—¡Tim!—Grito la chica, cómo huyó a donde había logrado captar la llegada de su jefe al sitio, posicionándose al lado de la persona que acababa de llegar. 

Jason cerró los ojos y suspiró de forma pesada, podía sentir la mirada pesada y fría del chico, al final de cuentas no logró darle una “buena” impresión al chico, por lo que ya daba por acabadas sus ideas de volver a tener una oportunidad de hablar con el omega.


	3. Palabras

Tim se espero de todo ante la visita de ese alfa, por lo que confiaba que su compañera y amiga de trabajo Tam, podría estar vigilando sus movimientos, aunque se le fue la mano con no explicarle que era más un invitado y no un posible empleado, se lamentó pensando que la pobre beta ya debió haber destrozado las pocas neuronas del alfa, que debía estar bajo la presión de un puesto de empleo y menos uno de una empresa tan renombrada y delicada con el la privacidad de no solo su trabajo sino que también de sus empleados y jefe.

Para cuando iba de camino a la oficina de la muchacha, que estaba contigua a la suya, él sintió el característico olor a bosque y canela pero podía sentir el leve aroma agreste del enojo combinando, por lo que asustado y preocupado por la seguridad de Tam se apresuró al sitio y no tardó mucho en ser abordado la misma cuando atravesó la puerta, mostrando que estaba realmente asustada y tratando de esconderse detrás de su amigo por protección, algo muy irónico porque un beta podría hacerle más frente a un alfa que un pequeño y delgado omega.

—Tam, déjanos a solas, te avisaré por si pasa algo mayor –Habló con suavidad a su amiga y asistente, la muchacha estaba algo renuente en dejarlo hasta que aceptó al ver la decisión del joven que la terminó orillando a salir de la oficina.

Estaba molesto por ver a su amiga tan mal; sin embargo, ignoró aquello al ver que el alfa no mostraba signos de atacar o siquiera de imponerse o ser territorial, sino más bien, como si estuviera asustado y culpable de sus acciones, aunque sus colmillos estaban muy expuestos de manera amenazante que le hacía dudar de aquello. No obstante, terminó tomando una decisión aún más arriesgada pero queriendo darle su voto de confianza al acercarse de forma cautelosa al alfa, pero al final siempre mantuvo a una distancia de cinco metros del mayor, por si debía dar media vuelta y huir de la habitación si todo se descontrolaba o en su debido caso, fuera una trampa.

—¿Puedes retraer tus colmillos o te duele hacerlo? —Cuestionó con calma, aunque su instinto y experiencia le decía que estaba sufriendo algún calambre, uno que le parecía tan divertidamente idéntico al del pequeño demonio que tenía de hermano, durante la época que crecían los caninos, cuando comenzó a mostrar su casta.

Noto como alfa trató de mantenerse en su lugar, casi no queriendo asustarla por algún error ínfimo que tuviera, al estar cerca. Aunque tampoco, pasó desapercibido como las manos del mayor se abrían y cerraban con ansiedad, como si trataran de controlarse como el infierno, y creía que era debido a su olor de omega aun levemente atrayente, no era tonto salir de su celo aun dejaba leve olor dulzón para atraer aun a cualquier alfa.

El mayor trato de hablar, sin embargo eso le fue imposible, por lo que en su lugar alzó su mano, para pedir que lo esperara un poco, cosa que no fue difícil de entenderlo Tim, dándole su espacio y viendo como el alfa dio media vuelta y se acercó al escritorio que había en la estancia, dándole la espalda. Pasaron algunos minutos en ese silencio y tensión leve en el ambiente, hasta lograr ver que por fin el otro girarse y ver que sus colmillos se había retraído, sin embargo el mayor se masajeaba la mandíbula con algo de dolor notable que hicieron que el menor se alejara un poco de la zona, siempre teniendo la cautela de vigilar sus espaldas. Saco de un pequeño botiquín que había en la zona, que su amiga guardaba debido a los antiguos problemas que tenían con sus hermanos, por lo que tenían con suerte pastillas y analgésicos para la casta del visitante.

—Lo siento. —Jason alzó la voz, para que el otro pudiese escucharlo con algo de temor, y Tim pudo ver que este mantenía su mirada alejada de él, como si quisiera evitar arruinar más las cosas y en cierto grado lo comprendía—. Lamento lo que sucedió en la fiesta... Y ahora, yo... yo…

—Está bien —Interrumpió al mayor de sus disculpas con una sonrisa suave, antes de tomar un poco de agua en una taza—, acepto tus disculpas, además, no estábamos bien en nuestras facultades y lo comprendo, sin contar que no te ves tan amenazante —Hablo y trato de sonar lo más carismático posible como genuinamente sincero, pero era Tim Drake, el jodido hijo de puta, con jodidos problemas de expresar sus sentimientos y ser alguien social y si, realmente su anuario escolar lo podría decir a la perfección.

Con un suspiro, se acercó devuelta a donde estaba el alfa, dejando la taza con agua en el escritorio junto a las pastillas, dejando siempre el pequeño margen de distancia entre ambos y empujando ambos objetos como una leve señal al mayor a invitarlo a tomar las pastillas, pero noto la cara algo tonta que le dio el otro, por lo que suspiro cansado por no captar algo tan evidente y dijo:

—Tomate eso, te calmarán los calambres de cachorro que tienes —Bromeó sin querer como queriendo levemente burlarse del mayor, sacando de paso aquel apodo que sin querer se sintió algo muy íntimo y de confianza, aunque no lo quisiera.

Cachorro.

Una sonrisa brotó de los labios de Jason, debido a las palabras que le había dicho el menor, ya que era surrealista, debido a que el único cachorro en esa habitación ese era el pequeño omega, que le miraba de forma divertida y algo altiva. Algo que empezó a encantarle como nunca al alfa, que logró ayudarle a salir de ese bache de miedo y preocupación por sus acciones para retomar su valor y alzar mejor su cabeza, fue cuando la belleza del contrario lo golpeó de nueva cuenta y le hizo caer en cuenta porque lo traía como loco, más allá de su olor endulzante y atrayente.

—Gracias... —Tomó el vaso y las pastillas y se las bebió, sin quitarle la vista al chico, casi tratando de guardar en su memoria como se veía.—. Me llamo: Jason Todd —Dijo con una sonrisa antes de estirar su mano en un saludo torpe, esperando que el otro tomará su mano. No notó su error, hasta que vio la cara dudosa y confusa del menor que le miraba como si tratara de descifrar algo, que ni el mismo Jason caía en cuenta el que podría ser, aunque eso quedó olvidado cuando la mano del joven empresario se alejó de la de Jason, que quiso sostenerla por unos minutos más, haciendo que diera un leve gemido lastimero y haciendo reír al menor sin querer por su actuar ya vergonzante algo al alfa.

—Creo que ya sabes mi nombre, para que vinieras a buscarme —Dijo el menor con una sonrisa un poco torpe y avergonzada de igual manera, que le robó algo de su corazón hasta que...—. Por cierto, ¿Nos conocemos de algún otro lado? Es que tu apellido me suena muy conocido...—Pregunto con duda y viendo más directo al alfa que salió de su ensoñamiento.

—Dudo que alguna vez nos hayamos coincidido en ningún sitio. —Jason se acercó un poco, necesitaba olisquear solo un poco más esa fragancia, como en parte creyó que no sería para nada atrapado—. Créeme, si lo hubiésemos hecho, nunca me habrías olvidado, Timothy…

Sabía que estaba invadiendo su espacio personal del pequeño omega, pero no podía evitarlo lo necesitaba como el tenerlo apegado contra sus brazos, además, necesitaba distraer al chico genio de Bruce, y que mejor darle vueltas al asunto que obviamente él sabía que era imposible, más aún que no sólo la distinción de castas sino también el nivel socioeconómico, que casi para las altas esferas de Gotham era una cosa tan importante que era casi difícil lograr escalar y peor aún casarse con alguien.

Jason, al ver que el pequeño no notó su acercamiento como algo malo o simplemente estaba realmente distraído que tomó aquello como bandera blanca, y tentando a su suerte, quedó a tan sólo un par de centímetros del otro. Desde esa distancia, Jason fue capaz de sentir plenamente el aroma del contrario, como embriagarse de este; sin embargo, captó el olor dulzón y fresco que acompañaba al aroma de jazmín y lavanda que caracteriza de forma plena al pequeño omega, haciendo fruncir el ceño a Jason, casi poniéndose de forma autoritaria sin querer, y lo hizo denotar al decir:

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Acabas de pasar por tu celo, deberías estar en casa descansando

—No eres mi padre para decírmelo, él está tres metros bajo tierra y el único que tiene derecho a regañarme es mi tutor legal —Le lanzó en reprimenda y mostrando sus pequeños colmillos, como amenaza el pequeño omega debido al sentirse atacado por el mayor.

Uh, oh. Había enojado al cachorro. No debía hacerlo, pero no pudo evitarlo sin contar que una carcajada se le escapó, notando el enojo más creciente del pequeño al ver que tomaba más como burla su defensa. Aunque a esas alturas verlo enojado solo también le parecía tierno, tanto que le gustaba por completo aquello, pero quería calmar todo aquello lo mejor posible.

—Oye, tranquilo —Jason alzó ambas manos pero bajo un poco su cabeza, para que sus miradas quedaran a la misma altura, demostrar algo de cooperación con Tim —. Lo lamento, es ese estúpido instinto alfa. No quise ofenderte, en ningún momento —Admitió su culpa como dando una sonrisa conciliadora al menor, casi teniendo deseos de romper el espacio que había entre ambos y besarlo.

—Pues vete guardando, porque no dejo que ningún alfa me obligue a hacerlo que quiera y menos aún, un alfa que poco o nada conozco en mi vida —Gruño más molesto Tim, ya denotando que la simpatía que había ganado Jason la había perdido de forma rápida.

Sin embargo; Todo aquel pleito de un momento a otro cambió de manera drástica, viendo Jason como el pequeño omega cambio, pasó de omega empoderado y furioso, a omega asustadizo. Tanto que sus ojos que lo habían estado mirando de manera tan furiosa, a ser sustituido de manera pronta en sus ojos a... ¿miedo?

—Ten..tengo que ir a trabajar..., ya perdí mucho de tiempo contigo, Tod... Digo, Jason —Trato de hablar con firmeza el pequeño omega, pero los nervios le fallaron horriblemente y aún menos, cuando un pequeño temblor comenzó a atacar que ya de por sí era muy evidente.

—Oye... —Jason tomó a Tim rápidamente del brazo deteniéndolo de que huyera de su lado, y poder ver mejor qué diablos le acababa de pasar—¿Qué pasa?, ¿Qué tienes? —Noto como el pequeño trató de zafarse de su agarre pero Jason, pasó una mano por su delgada cintura y lo pego a su cuerpo, porque parecía que el otro estaba a punto de desmayarse debido al pequeño ataque de pánico que de la nada estaba teniendo.

—¡Nada! —Gritó en respuesta automática y fuerte, casi arrepintiéndose el pequeño omega de alzar la voz contra aquel alfa, por lo que su lucha se hizo más fuerte por escapar del pánico que le estaba causando todo aquello y Jason no ayudaba en nada a calmarlo.

—Tranquilo... —Trató de razonar lo más posible pero el contrario sólo luchó más fuerte, haciendo que Jason apretó más sus brazos alrededor del menor para evitar que siguiera intentando zafarse, porqué no quería que se lastimara—. No voy a soltarte hasta que te tranquilices...

A pesar de la advertencia evidente que le estaba dando, Tim no lo estaba escuchando, de su boca sólo salían pequeños quejidos que estaba estimulando a su lado alfa. El omega entre sus brazos estaba pidiendo ayuda, se sentía amenazado, pero Jason no lograba identificar o no entendía de momento cuál era la amenaza, hasta que tardó unos minutos en captar la indirecta que él era la amenaza, que el pequeño trataba de pedir auxilio. Gruño molesto ante eso, él no era una amenaza y no quería que el pequeño omega que se retorcía en sus brazos le tuviera miedo.

—Tim…, escucha…, tienes que detenerte —Trato de pedir, pero Jason no podía llegar a él, sin otra alternativa y sin estrategia a la cual recurrir, bajo su cabeza y unió sus labios.

No fue un beso delicado, ni mucho menos tranquilo, pero poco a poco, el chico fue tranquilizando, por lo que pudo ronronear de gusto al ver que el beso estaba funcionando, haciendo hinchar su pecho de orgullo, el cual se acrecentó al escuchar el ronroneo contrario como el pequeño chico colocaba sus manos sobre su pecho y su aroma comenzaba a cambiar y dejar claro que tan a gusto estaba ya con lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor. Tanto que la actual pareja dentro de la oficina se empezaron a acomodar contra el escritorio, ayudando Jason al pequeño a sentarse en el escritorio como guiando una de sus manos a hundirse entre las hebras negras y finas el cabello ajeno, para profundizar el beso, que bien pudo haberlos llevado a algo más íntimo y carnal de no ser por la intervención de la joven secretaria al lugar.

Escucho el grito de disculpa de la joven, atrayendo devuelta a la pareja que al poco que la joven volvió a salir se terminaron separando, viéndose cara a cara no solo el sonrojo evidente entre sus rostros sino lo rojizos e hinchados que estaban sus labios. La mano de Jason se movió un poco, quedando prendida en la mejilla porcelana del menor, dejando que su pulgar acariciaba la tersa piel que fascinaba al mayor, que no caía en cuenta la cercanía y lo comprometedor que estaban con Tim; que ya estaba realmente espabilado y calmado en cierta medida, pero por muy raro que pareciera aquello el joven no se apartó o busco que Jason lo soltara es más, este mismo se acurruco contra el cuerpo de Jason buscando su aroma, rindiéndose a los pequeños deseos que tenía su omega interior.

La sorpresa en el rostro de alfa era imposible de superar, se mantuvo quieto para no molestar a Tim, sumergiéndose en un silencio agradable y acogedor como si olvidaran el drama que tuvieron hacia unos minutos y aceptaran de forma apacible el beso que tuvieron ambos, mientras pudiera tenerlo cerca y mantenerlo entre sus brazos para Jason, todo estaba bien.

—¿Jefe...? —Una voz dubitativa sonó detrás de la puerta de la oficina, el pequeño cuerpo se tensó entre sus brazos para luego ver como este se empezaba alejarse de él.

—Espera... —Rogo Jason, antes de que saliera, logrando detener al chico, que se giró al verlo nuevamente a él, mostrando una sonrisa suave que hizo calentar el corazón de Jason.

—Vuelve aquí a las cinco en punto de la tarde, ni un minutos más ni uno menos


	4. Un bocazas en la habitación.

Era una locura. Era una completa locura, pero ahí estaba parado y esperando justo cerca de las puerta de Wayne Industries, viendo como el reloj de su celular marcaba las 4:45 pm, quince minutos antes de su quedada con el joven omega. Sus manos sudaban, y un ligero temblor lo sacudió.

Quería verlo, quería estar cerca de Timothy Wayne, tal vez para el omega sólo era un juego. Tal vez... Tal vez sólo era una diversión, para pasar la tarde o la noche, pero a Jason no le importaba. Él iba a tomar todo lo que ese chico le daba, no importaba si debía mendigar por ello y luego sufrir la lejanía de aquel chico cuando saciara su diversión.

—Estás aquí…

Sentía su corazón desbocado latir, casi jurando que se saldría de su corazón, al solo ver como el pequeño omega salió de aquella enormes puertas de vidrio de la muy reconocida empresa familiar. Si tuviera cola, juraría que estaría moviéndose de forma frenética como su corazón en esos momentos.

—Eso debería decirlo yo, me sorprende que no corrieras a darle la primicia a Vicky Valy —Escuchó el tono de broma que usó el pequeño omega, que se fue acercando al alfa pero siempre respetando las distancias.

Jason tentó un poco su suerte y dio un paso más cerca, cuando Tim no se acercó más a él y casi probando si este tenía cierta desconfianza, cosa que lo demostró al ver como este retrocedió otro tanto, por lo que no obligo para nada al menor.

—No tengo idea de quién es esa persona... —Dijo inicialmente Jason, mientras el otro solo sonreía más—¿Te gustaría tomar un café? No vivo muy lejos de aquí… —Jason calló, cuando el omega lo vio con una ceja alzada, y supo tan tardíamente que estaba cagando su oportunidad—. No…, n-no...., yo, no... —Jason trató de hablar pero solo estaba farfullando cosas sin sentido, y frustrandose consigo mismo—. No quiero llevar a mi casa…, es decir, si pero... yo, mierda... olvida lo que dije, solo... ¿A dónde te gustaría ir? —Jason estaba nervioso, trató de aparentar calma, pero era evidente y temía de verdad haber arruinado todo.

Los nervios de Jason se pusieron peor al ver que Tim no dudó en reírse, cerrando los ojos con miedo de escuchar su rechazo, peor aún que el pequeño omega se burlara de su pobre confianza en sí mismo y nula experiencia en saber como estar en una cita.

—Hay un pequeño café por aquí cerca, es de un viejo amigo mío, allí no tendremos ningún inconveniente —Habló con calma y aceptando la invitación con una sonrisa y dando una idea donde ir—. Y tranquilo, señor que veo que querrás pagaras la cuenta, allí no venden café bañado en oro —Bromeó tranquilo para menguar el ambiente.

Jason estaba realmente tranquilo con saber aquello y ver que Tim estaba cómodo, por lo que estaba tranquilo y no pudo evitar reír al ser atrapado de que él sería el que pagaría por la invitación para halagar al pequeño omega. Por lo que sin mayor problema empezaron a caminar al sitio, hasta que se detuvo de golpe a medio camino al caer en cuenta de algo muy pero muy importante…

Había dejado su billetera en el departamento.

—¿Podemos pasar antes por mi departamento? —No quería que Timothy pensara que se traía algo entre manos o solo quería llevarlo a su departamento para un polvo, así que rápidamente empezó a explicarse—. Olvidé mi billetera, y yo ahm… —Jason sintió como un ligero rubor subía a sus mejillas.

—¿Seguro que lo olvidaste en casa y no en algún otro bolsillo de tu pantalón o chaqueta? —Trato de ayudar a la memoria del alfa, pero la negativa sincera de Jason como demostrándole que no tenía nada en los bolsillos logró hacer entender al menor—. Está bien, vamos, antes que empiece a hacer más frío —Aceptando con una sonrisa calmada, y como muestra de su voto de confianza a Jason.

Jason agradeció que Tim aceptara, ya que temía que sin querer diera una mala imagen al menor. Guió al omega un par de cuadras, de forma tranquila y charlando de manera amena para pasar el rato y subir el ánimo en el ambiente nuevamente, cuando llegaron a su departamento Jason se hizo a un lado y de manera educada para que Tim pudiese pasar a su humilde morada. 

Su departamento era pequeño, tenía lo necesario para sobrevivir, que era: una cocina, un pequeño comedor, un dormitorio y un baño, en eso básicamente consistía su "casa" y estaba orgulloso de ella, ya que empezó de cero y espero que su pequeño lugar fuera un sitio cómodo para el omega, ya que no tenía los lujos que el menor debía estar acostumbrado. 

—En seguida vuelvo, —Se excuso Jason, antes de caminar al pasillo abrió su dormitorio y empezó a buscar su cartera, cuando por fin la encontró después de un rato, se dio la vuelta para salir, pero solo se encontró con Tim parado en la puerta, se había quitado su saco y ahora se podía ver sólo el impecable traje de oficina—, ¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Jason, pero Tim no contestó, sólo se quedó parado mirándolo.

Jason respiró aliviado, de ver que Tim fue comprensivo y le dio un voto de confianza. Guió al omega un par de cuadras de forma tranquila y hablando, tratando de hacer el viaje agradable y pasable para ambos, cuando llegaron a su departamento, Jason se hizo a un lado y de forma caballerosa para que Tim pudiese pasar a su humilde morada.

Su departamento era pequeño, solo tenía lo necesario para sobrevivir, que era: una cocina, un pequeño comedor, un dormitorio y un baño, en eso básicamente consistía su "casa", pero le agradaba y le daba orgullo, ya que todo aquello lo empezó obtener de poco a poco por mano propia suya, solo esperaba que el pequeño omega no viera como malo o feo todo su pequeño hogar.

—En seguida vuelvo, —Se excuso Jason, antes de alejarse del menor para ir al pasillo que daba camino al baño y el cuarto, entrando en el segundo.

Solo entrando no dudo en comenzar a buscar su cartera, casi dejando un pequeño rastro de desorden entre sus cosas hasta que por fin la encontró después de un rato de búsqueda, se dio la vuelta para salir de su cuarto y volver con su visita, pero solo se encontró con Tim parado en la puerta, se había quitado su saco y ahora se podía ver sólo el impecable y ajustado traje de oficina que portaba.

—¿Sucede algo, Tim? —Preguntó Jason con preocupación y curiosidad, pero no recibió contestación alguna de parte de Tim, que sólo se quedó parado mirándolo de forma perdida.

—No nada, solo me dio algo de calor y no, no ese tipo de calor —Lanzó de forma rápida y para aclarar casi como si tuviera miedo de tener otra discusión con Jason sobre sus celos y su falta de “lógica” por andar lejos de su casa de esa forma.

—Yo no dije nada —Se defendió Jason levantó las manos en alto y sonrío por la aclaración apresurada del menor, por lo que evito buscar alguna pelea o parecido al ver los nervios del pequeño omega—. Bien, ya tengo la billetera —Dijo como mostró la cartera para que el omega la viera y supiera que no era mentira sus palabras—, ya podemos ir a la cafetería...

Todo sonaba tan bien, tan hermoso, que por fin tendría su cita romántica con su pequeño omega soñado, pero siendo Jason Todd y la suerte que le acompañaba, esta misma tocó a su puerta o mejor dicho la abrió de golpe y gritó:

—¡Amor de mi vida! ¡Mi corazón de melón! ¿Estás aquí mi cielo? ¡Aquí en nuestro nido de amor! 

Jason maldijo a todos lo divino que le gustaba joderlo, cuando escuchó la estruendosa voz de su mejor amigo se escuchaba desde afuera de su apartamento, y maldijo aún más cuando la puerta fue azotada con ímpetu, casi sin mucha educación para su persona y a sus vecinos, que debían también estar jodiendo por todos los demonios a su pelirrojo amigo.

—Lo siento... —Comenzó Jason a disculparse con Tim, como salió de su dormitorio en compañía de este, para encontrarse con Roy en el comedor mientras estaba depositando una caja de pizza sobre la pequeña mesa de la zona, y casi sin poder evitarlo lo encaró—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Jason se paró en medio para que Roy no pudiese ver a Tim, el cual podía verlo de reojo que este seguía parado en la puerta de su dormitorio.

—Bebé, ¿porque hace tanto frío? —Dijo Roy de forma tan melosa mientras se acercó a Jason con un puchero más que notable—, ¿Así recibes a la persona que cruzó toda Gotham para traerte pizza y darte mucho amor? —Se quejó el pelirrojo por el mal trato que le estaba dando Jason, que estaba al borde del enojo.

—Roy... —Gruño Jason al otro alfa, el cual se guió de su cuello y se estiró hacia su rostro, haciendo el amago de querer besarlo, que era una acción demasiado íntima. Roy, siempre hacia esa estúpida rutina cada vez que se veían, simulaba que era su pareja pero justo ahora ésta le arruinaría su oportunidad amorosa— Solo... 

—Estás más frío de lo normal, —Se quejó de forma infantil Roy, que soltó su cuello y puso sus manos en sus caderas, para mirarlo de manera acusatoria—. Jason Peter Todd, ¿Quién es? ¡Por quién me estás cambiando! —Grito de forma molesta y exigente, mientras se llevó una mano al pecho y simuló que le dolía aquella cuestión.

—Cállate y...—Jason ya más molesto de todo aquello, mientras volvió la mirada para ver a Tim, y supo que estaba en problemas.

Podía ver que Tim tenía una mirada asesina en ese mismo instante, y Jason temía que iba a ser un cadáver muy pronto, o peor aún, él y su amigo serían cadáveres en ese mismo instante.

—¿Jaybird? ¿Qué es...? —Cuestiono Roy, que movió la cabeza por encima del hombro de Jason para ver que tanto miraba su mejor amigo, encontrándose con había un chico, que parecía enojado, debido a la postura tensa y los puños apretados—. Oh vaya, ¿Pero quién tenemos aquí? —Cuestiono Roy, mientras se acercó un poco al menor y olisqueaba el dulce aroma—. Jaybird, ¿te estabas divirtiendo tú solo, con esa pequeña delicia? —Dijo con diversión, antes de darle una sonrisa maliciosa.


	5. Recuerdos pasados.

Todo hubiera quedado como una divertida anécdota entre ambos, por la cual discutir en el café entre risas y algunas bromas, de no ser que escucho a alguien gritar como si fuera un borracho y lanzar la puerta de forma tan maleducada para su gusto, aunque no debía de quejarse por modales, no era quién para decirle eso a una persona ajena pero de cierta forma le molestaba un poco ese tipo de cosas, pero se lo aguanto por educación a Jason.

Se mantuvo lejos de la conversación entre ese pelirrojo con Jason, aunque pudo escuchar en todo momento lo que decían ambos y como algo dentro suyo le molesto, al solo pensar que era un plato de segunda mesa o peor aún que la posible pareja de ese alfa los había cachado de manera no muy bien vista. Genial más drama y más gente, ahora solo era contar el tiempo para que todos mañana en la mañana supieran de esto y el malentendido, sin contar que estaría en primera plana de escándalos de Gotham.

Para cuando el recién llegado se le acercó e insinuó literalmente frente a su rostro, fue suficiente, y lo hizo saber con una gran facilidad al darle un perfecto puñetazo en la cara como el gruñido molesto que dio.

—Adiós, Todd —Murmuró hastiado y gruñendo molesto Tim, como evadió al mayor y con suerte el haber golpeado aquel pelirrojo causó la suficiente distracción para huir del departamento de forma rápida.

Casi corría por las escaleras de aquel edificio, y su ritmo apresurado no bajo al llegar a la calle buscando un taxi o medio de transporte para poder largarse de allí, por lo que camino a la parada de buses que había cerca como para alejarse más. Con suerte no olvidó su abrigo en medio de todo ese ajetreo y se lo colocó a medida que caminaba, mientras estaba maldiciendo en todos los idiomas posibles que conocía a ese alfa idiota.

—Bravo Tim, eres el mejor escogiendo parejas —Murmuró con odio hacia sí mismo, bajando las escaleras con rapidez, no mandaría un mensaje a Alfred para que viniese por él, no, suficiente embarrado en el problema estaba para arrastrar al pobre hombre y casi abuelo, que nunca tuvo.

* * *

—¿Pero qué...? —Dijo asombrado y atónito Roy, cómo él—. Tú Chihuahua... ¡Él acaba de golpearme! —Acusó Roy a su amigo mientras trataba de levantarse del piso y recomponerse del ataque ajeno.

—Te lo merecías... —Escupió con seriedad Jason, que estaba reaccionando un poco tarde para empezar a correr detrás de Tim, quien había salido airadamente de su departamento.

Corrió por el complejo departamental barato hasta lograr salir del edificio, solo para encontrarse con que el omega ya se había alejado de la zona cercana, esto lo preocupó un poco por la seguridad del menor, por lo que afinó sus sentidos y trato con mucha concentración percibir el ligero aroma acre, que era una combinación entre las feromonas enojadas de Tim y su olor natural como omega. Por lo que Jason, no dudo en empezar a seguir aquel rastro imperceptible y no pudo evitar sonreír de forma tonta, por alguna extraña razón el enojo del omega lo divertía y le gustaba de mala manera... Algo enserio estaba mal con él por ese tipo de gustos que estaba teniendo.

—¡Tim!—Grito Jason, cuando logró encontrar al omega, que caminaba a grandes zancadas, hasta le tocó acelerar sus pasos de lo contrario sabía que iba a perder la pista del menor — ¡Timmy, espera! —Volvió a gritar en insistencia pero el omega parecía no escucharlo o solo lo ignoraba de manera tajante de su parte, por lo que con un gruñido molesto le tocó acelerar el paso. —. Espera...

Cuando logro ver más y más cerca. Casi que podía jurar que los dedos de su mano podían lograr rozar con la chaqueta del pequeño omega, impulsó aún más a Jason, hasta que escucho un canto de victoria al lograr tomar el brazo y detenerlo de forma casi brusca pero sabía que era necesaria, más cuando afianzó sus dedos a la tela.

—No es lo que piensas, Tim —Empezó a decir de forma rápida Jason seguía sonriendo, tanto por la alegría de detenerlo como borrachera pura de su gusto extraño por el enojo ajeno a su persona—. Por favor, déjame explicar…

Podía ver que la cara del pequeño omega era una máscara gélida y llena de indiferencia, notando como sus ojos reflejaban pura ira fría y calculada, casi haciéndole temblar por lo que fuera a hacer o decir ese pequeño y hermoso omega en esos momentos, tanto así, que no lograr captar de manera rápida como esos mismo ojos de forma casi disimulada se fijaron sobre la llegada de un taxi por la calle y tuvo tan pocos segundos para hacer algo cuando esa preciosa boquita. Esa pecaminosa boca, se abriera y dijera:

—Creo que ya se suficiente señor Todd, ahora si me disculpa tengo mejores cosas que atender en estos momentos, y no se preocupe por la cita, esta queda cancelada de forma permanente

Con esas palabras quedó congelado en su sitio, dando el perfecto tiempo para que el menor se soltase de su agarre y correr hasta la orilla de la calle y hacer una señal para que el taxi se parase, para cuando capto que iba a perderlo y correr a detenerlo el pequeño omega logro colarse entre los asientos traseros de aquel automóvil amarillo y cerrar la puerta, por lo que choco contra la puerta del vehículo y como si fuera una locura, trato de tener su marcha y obligado con suerte al taxista evitar su salida, por no querer demandas por algún accidente.

Agradeció cuando la ventana de la puerta bajó lo suficiente para poder ver de nuevo a Tim, tenía una nueva oportunidad de una explicación y tratar de meterle en la cabeza de ese reacio omega la verdad real, pero este lo detuvo nuevamente al tomar la palabra antes, diciendo:

—Fue un verdadero gusto, saber que el afamado matón RedHood, no hubiera cambiado en nada del alfa puberto que eras en la secundaria —El tono sarcástico y hasta venenoso en la voz del pequeño era algo —. Y no te moleste en venir a la empresa otra vez, porque irás directo a la cárcel, donde debiste ir cuando me mandaste al hospital aquella vez —Jason se quedó helado, sin poder hacer algo esta vez, mientras el taxi se alejaba y lo dejaba tirado a un lado en la calle..

Tim lo había llamado "Red hood"....

Mierda santa… Esto no podía estar sucediendo.

Jason llevó sus manos a sus cabellos y se los estrujó con rabia como de frustración al saber en el maldito pandemonio en que estaba metido y creyó hacía muchos años que había logrado huir de ese viejo y horrible pasado suyo. Cuando cayó en cuenta que estaba tirado en la calle, casi que en medio camino de los automóviles de la zona, por lo que corrió a su edificio, casi saltando los escalones hasta llegar a su departamento, donde tiró la puerta tanto al abrirla como al cerrarla. Se encaminó al comedor en búsqueda de su amigo, que lo encontró sentado allí con una bolsa de hielo en su nariz, mientras devoraba la pizza con ayuda de su mano libre.

Noto la mirada completamente desconcertada de su amigo, pero no sabia como hablarle como expresarse al otro, ya que estaba realmente sobrepasado por todo lo que estaba teniendo enfrente suyo, sin saber cómo actuar o qué hacer ahora.

—¿Encontraste a la fierecilla? —Cuestionó el pelirrojo al ver que su amigo no le decía nada y parecía león enjaulado.

Jason no dijo nada en respuesta a su amigo, solo camino hasta una de las sillas del comedor donde se cayó de forma pesadamente esta, la cual se quejó por el peso extra, mostrando por completo el malestar que andaba cargando. Roy, mantuvo un rato su mirada sobre su amigo antes de alzar la ceja, para luego seguir devorando su pedazo de pizza, hasta que le canso la situación y decidió tomar la palabra, diciendo:

—Y bien…, ¿Me dirás por qué traes la cara como si hubieses matado a un… ?

—Era Timothy Drake —Interrumpe y finalmente tomó la palabra Jason, cortando el rollo de Roy y dejándole hincapié el problema en el que estaba metido, esperando vagamente que su amigo fuera suficientemente inteligente, para no tener que decir todo y darle peor patatús.

—¿Mmmm..?.—Se quejó Roy, demostrando que no parecía no acordarse de nada de lo que su amigo trataba de tirarle la bola, obligando y frustrando peor a Jason.

—El chico reemplazo…, mierda.,.. yo, ni siquiera lo sabía... —Trato de insistir Jason, pero casi con la frustración y aun la incredulidad de volver a toparse con aquel chico que hacía años juró no volvería a ver en su vida.

—Te refieres... —Comenzó a decir Roy, por fin dejando su pizza de lado y lo miró asombrado a su amigo, al empezar a captar la indirecta de este—, ¿El chico de la escuela que casi…? —Casi compartiendo el mismo nervio que su amigo, sobre el problema que estaba planteando sobre la mesa.

—Si... —Sentenció de forma corta y algo avergonzado, sintiendo como ambos no sabían cómo continuar aquella conversación terminando todo sumido en un silencio total.

La primaria, la secundaria.... Básicamente en general todo en la vida de Jason, era una mierda total, no, eran unas palabra muy cortas, la mejor que le quedaba para poder resumir todo eran: “Un desastre completo”.

Sin embargo, había un tiempo en especial donde todo fue cuesta abajo sin ningún freno posible, no sabia a ciencia cierta si eran por los cambios hormonales al estar presentando su casta, aunque no tenia razones para escudarse en nada, ya que sabia que había sido un completo idiota en esos años de su vida y punto. Sobre todo fue un cabrón por completo en sus años en la secundaria, y peor aún, lo fue con un chico.

Jason estaba ya un seguía arrepentido de todo lo que pasó, jamás se perdonaría así mismo, y no se dejaría lavar el cerebro por otra gente, para que tomara eso como algo “normal”, solo un juego demasiado brusco, ¿Había intentado buscar aquel chico? Por supuesto que lo hizo, pero no logro calcular que el muchacho, de nombre: Timothy Drake, desapareció. Ahora entendía porque, ya no era un Drake, ahora se apellidaba Wayne.

¿Qué se supone que debía hacer ahora?

¿Por qué demonios el omega que le quitaba el sueño, era el niño a quien torturó en la escuela hacía tanto años atrás?

—Jay... ¿A dónde vas?

Escucho aquella voz, que detuvo de golpe sus movimientos, de los cuales no se había dado cuenta que estaba haciendo, menos aún que estaba a medio camino de llegar a la puerta del departamento. Se quedó viendo unos minutos largos a la puerta, casi buscando su razón, sintiendo la resequedad de su boca antes de por fin hablar, y decir:

—Tengo que verlo, yo…

—Jason, se coherente —Dijo serio el pelirrojo, que no dudo en cortarle el rollo a su amigo, para que no se fuera por la primera cosa que su cabeza estaba sacando en respuesta.

—Solo quiero verlo y ... —¿Y qué?, ¿Pedirle disculpas?, ¿Qué iba hacer presentándose en su puerta? Tipo llegar a la puerta, y decir: “ _Hola, si perdón, soy el chico que casi te mata en la secundaria, pero estoy, ¿arrepentido? Ah y por cierto, me masturbo pensando en ti…_ ”

Si, claro. Jason solo se encaminó de vuelta al comedor y se dejó caer otra vez en la silla, totalmente abatido, que ni su mejor amigo podía ayudar en calmarlo o darle algo de consolación.

Tim salió de su apartamento hace una semana. Una tortuosa semana, en la que Jason ni siquiera pudo dormir. No podía seguir así por más tiempo. Por lo que sin importar lo que fuera a suceder, Jason tomó valor y decidió aparecerse en la recepción de Industrias Wayne, con un objetivo claro en su mente y no estaba dispuesto a ser detenido en esos momentos. Por lo que caminó con decisión hasta el escritorio, donde estaba la joven a la que estuvo molestando hacía casi dos semanas atrás, y dijo:

—Dígale a su jefe que Jason Todd está aquí, y que no me voy a ir sin antes hablar con él.


	6. Mi corazón en el balcón.

Pensó que la tendría fácil, que podría lograr hablar con el omega y arreglar todo el daño que causó…

Claro, como si los sueños fueran realidad…

—Señor, por favor acompáñenos —Dijeron de forma tranquila y claramente firme, uno de los dos guardias llegó a recepción de aquel edificio. Jason miró a la recepcionista con molestia, casi como si ella tuviera la culpa.

—Solo quiero hablar con él... 5 minutos, solo 5 minutos.... —Suplico Jason a la fémina, tratando de ignorar al par de gorilas detrás suyo.

—Señor... —Insistió aquel guardia que ya su voz perdía de a poco esa paciencia, sabía que estaba metiéndose en líos pero… Pero no podía, por lo que siguió suplicando una respuesta de aquella beta.

—Lo siento mucho señor, pero el señor Wayne no puede verlo en estos instantes —Respondió finalmente la recepcionista, que noto como instintivamente se alejó del escritorio asustada de cómo se estaba tornando el asunto.

No tenía que ser un jodido genio para saber que quizás todo apestaba a sus feromonas molestas y rabiosas, comprendía el miedo de la pobre chica, realmente nadie querría estar de su lado menos aún con un alfa frustrado y sin poca paciencia como estaba él por recuperar al pequeño omega, que se le resbalaba entre sus manos como arena del desierto.

—Señor... —Aquella voz solo le hizo gruñir finalmente rabioso, sintiendo como sus colmillos estaban saliendo a la vista, debido a la frustración contenida que estaba teniendo con ese par de necios encima.

—¡Si! Vale, ya entendí, pero solo quiero... —Jason no pudo acabar lo que decía porque fue abordado por los guardias que lo sostuvieron y empezaron a arrastrarlo a la salida, en contra de su absoluto deseo.

—Esperen...— Jason gruño y luchó para zafarse del agarre de los dos gorilas, y tras forcejear y literalmente golpear al par de idiotas, lo consiguió y pudo regresar corriendo al escritorio de la pobre mujer, casi saltando encima del mueble—, ¡Por favor! Sólo entréguele esto, ¿Si? —Suplico Jason, mientras metía su mano dentro de su chaqueta, escuchando como respuesta la recepcionista chillaba asustada y se alejaba de todo lo que le permitía su pequeño cubículo.

—¡Señor! —gritaron los guardias que se habían logrado recomponer del ataque del alfa, para irse encima de él otra vez. Solo que esta oportunidad y esta vez lo sostuvieron duramente, por lo que Jason, podía sentir cómo sus dedos se marcaban en su piel. 

—Por favor…, sólo entregarle la carta... ¡Por favor! Sólo.... —Grito como última súplica, antes de estar lejos de la pobre muchacha y ver las puertas cerrarse.

Jason fue sacado a empujones a la calle, donde sin problemas el par de hombres lo arrojaron duramente contra la acera, teniendo suerte de no golpearse con alguien más. aunque las personas que pasaban por la calle se detuvieron levemente antes de regresar su caminata, teniendo el cuidado de rodearlo para alejarse lo más rápido posible debido a su apesadumbrado olor a alfa enfurecido.

Se sentó un rato en el piso tratando de calmarse y retroceder sus instintos alfa para poder volver a la “normalidad”, hasta que finalmente pudo suspirar más calmado antes de levantarse con algo de dificultad, para luego su mirada sin querer se quedo viendo a lo alto de aquel rascacielos, para murmurar:

—Por favor, lee la carta Tim…

Pero su pequeña burbuja fue rota, al escuchar los gritos de los guardias de que se largara ya de la acera frente al edificio, sino llamaban a la policía, molestando a Jason que sabía que esa idiotez era algo fuera de la ley, ya que era espacio público pero no quería más líos y conservar algo de su dignidad, por lo que regresó a su departamento para poder lamerse sus heridas en privacidad.

* * *

La joven recepcionista tras aquel suceso temerosa tomó la carta que estaba encima de su escritorio, casi teniendo suerte que esta no se le resbaló de su mano, ya que temblaba sin parar del miedo que aún recorría su cuerpo entero. En un momento de lucidez y no queriendo complacer aquel loco, se decidió en tirar aquella carta al basurero, sin embargo; no logró su cometido ya que la joven asistente de su jefe llegó por los papeles que estaba esperando y al verle la carta en manos de la otra beta no dudo en pedirla también como la amenazó de forma seria al ver la renuencia de dársela, con el miedo de perder su trabajo la recepcionista terminó cediendo, con la carta en poder de Tam, esta logró cumplir su viaje y llegar hasta la oficina del remitente.

—Tienes más papeleo, y Tim, también te llego esto —Aviso de forma educada y profesional Tam, ganándose la atención de su jefe le entregó los papeles como la carta, antes de retirarse de la oficina para no tener que responder las preguntas del menor.

Tim tomó y miró la carta con mala cara, extrañamente no encontró remitente ni nada en el sobre por más que busco por todos lados, por lo que algo dudoso la abrió y sacó el trozo de papel doblado que esperaba en su interior, para empezar a leer, donde dicha carta decía:

“ _Tim._

_Probablemente ni siquiera leas esta carta, pero, estoy rogando por que lo hagas y que lo hagas de forma completa._

_Antes que nada, yo…, Timothy, perdóname. Sé que sólo son palabras escritas en un papel barato, y sé también que pensarás, que el papel tiene más valor que mis palabras, pero aún así quiero decirlas de forma sincera de cualquier forma posible, y esta es una de ellas._

_Tenías razón, solo era un alfa puberto y hormonal, no estoy queriendo excusarse, y no quiero hacerlo, como tampoco no quiero buscar alguna formas de escudarse usando de defensa los cambios hormonales, que tuve debido a la casta alfa, ni mucho menos en las circunstancias en la que vivía. Sólo era un reverendo imbécil, lo admito. Era un pobre desgraciado sin valor, que estaba demasiado enojado con la vida y consigo mismo, un cobarde que en lugar de luchar y salir adelante por sí solo, fui y busque desquitarme con otros. Lo cierto es Tim, que yo sólo conocía una cosa, y esa era la violencia, pura y cruda. Era uno de esos tarados que iban por la vida dando golpes a diestra y siniestra, a cualquier pobre diablo, un cobarde que se aprovechaba de su naturaleza alfa, de los músculos que se desarrollaban, en lugar de utilizar el cerebro. Cosa que siempre he admirado de ti, admiraba lo inteligente que eres y en parte creo que tuve un poco de envidia por ello._

_Lo lamento tanto, lamento todo lo que pasó hace tanto tiempo, no tengo palabras para expresar lo arrepentido que estoy, probablemente no me creas ni ahora ni nunca, y esta bien, no pido que me des tu perdón; sé que no me lo merezco, y no te preocupes ya no voy a molestarte más. Siento haberte incomodado y recordado cosas dolorosas que quizá enterraste en el fondo de tu cabeza, por lo que puedes estar seguro que me alejaré de tu camino, seré cuidadoso y me alejaré de ti._

_Me dio gusto haber visto que a pesar de todo estas bien, y que no permitiste que idiotas cómo yo, lograra destrozarte la vida. Adiós Tim, no voy a desearte suerte, porque evidentemente no la necesitas, te es suficiente con tu inteligencia para lograr salir adelante en este mundo._

_-JT_

Al terminar de leer todo aquello, sentía un pequeño escozor en su cuello, que lo obligó a llevar una de sus manos a dicho sitio, sintiendo el leve surco de la cicatriz que tiene en su piel. La cicatriz, con la que cargaba desde aquel incidente en la secundaria. 

Trato de suprimir esos recuerdos que estaban saliendo a flote poco a poco en su cabeza, tanto que le comenzó ahogar sin querer aquello, tanto que juró que podía verse de nuevo en aquel piso frío y sintiendo la dificultad de poder respirar y como aquel cálido líquido carmesí recorría y manchaba sus manos, que inútilmente trataban de parar el sangrado. Pasó un tiempo así hasta que la voz de Tam, logró sacarlo de la realidad y lo agradeció de forma silenciosa, antes de mirar el dichoso papel, que tomó y lo tiró dentro de una de las gavetas de su escritorio para poder seguir su trabajo y su vida de forma normal.

Claro, si poder mantenerse centrado en su trabajo por más de 5 minutos, sin poder repetir una y otra vez las palabras leídas en esa carta, que parecían voces de un fantasma siendo susurradas a su oído, una y otra vez.

—Estoy loco si pienso hacer esto, pero... —Algo quería solo tomar la palabra del mayor y hacer como que Jason hubiera muerto, pero en otra quería que este se lo dijera de forma directa.

Deja de lado su trabajo o mejor dicho lo tira sutilmente al escritorio de Tam, para que hiciera su trabajo a escondidas de su padre adoptivo, mientras de forma entre legal y no, busca en la red para rastrear el número de teléfono de Jason, por casi un par de horas se la paso decidiendo si marcarlo o no, por lo que entre tanta lucha terminó marcando, solo si le contestaba a tiempo seguiría adelante y pediría la disculpa de forma directa como una oportunidad a Jason de remediar todo, sino, no lo volvería a llamar y tomaría como directa las palabras escritas de no buscarlo más y hacer que nunca se conocieron.

—Conner, me matara cuando sepa lo que hago —Se quejó consigo mismo, ya que sus amigos estaban en contra de todo, mientras escuchaba los pitidos del otro lado de la línea.

En su tiempo de espera que fue lento para él, pudo recordar como paso los anteriores días siguientes, donde estuvo en el departamento que compartía con sus amigos, siendo estos los que se quedarán de forma pendiente de su estado ante la expectativa que Todd, podría regresar y buscar la amenaza de que lo lastimaran, para esos tres amigos alfa estaba latente. No por nada cuando Tim se recuperó del ataque que tuvo en la secundaria, donde pasó estudiando por un tiempo en casa de sus padres hasta que estos fallecieron en un accidente y fue adoptado, solo para tiempo después aceptar la oferta de Bruce de irse a estudiar a Francia, como un método de huida de la ira y agresividad de aquel alfa, aunque ya era demasiado tiempo el que había pasado para que lo buscara o eso pensó hasta ahora que de forma irónica se volvieron a encontrar.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte de la ciudad, justo en el departamento a pocas calles del distrito diamante. Se podía ver a un joven alfa arreglándose para su próximo trabajo con cara larga, tenía esperanzas pero su pesimismo comenzó a ganar terreno hasta llegar al punto donde no creyó posible que Tim leyera su carta, tanto así que estaba deprimido con todo que ni se fijo a donde era su próxima fiesta a trabajar.

—Jay, ¿estás listo? —Dijo su amigo mientras se asomaba por la puerta del cuarto del dueño del piso, para saber cómo estaba su amigo.

Roy estaba en su departamento, como una forma de motivarlos y ayudarle a salir de ese pozo al que estaba cayendo lentamente y se lo agradeció, aunque los primeros días le echo la culpa completa al pelirrojo de haber arruinado su cita, pero al final termino aceptando que todo fue un malentendido no explicado y peor aún, uno donde corría el riesgo de no volver a ver ese omega que lo traía locamente flechado.

—Si, ya casi salimos —Avisó Jason a su amigo, antes de que el silencio se instalará nuevamente por el departamento, solo siendo interrumpido por el ruido de fondo típico de las grandes ciudades.  
.  
—¿Estás bien? —Cuestionó el pelirrojo a Jason, el cual se giró para mirar a Roy, notando como este lucía extrañamente serio para alguien tan risueño y poco maduro como era su amigo—. Lo de ese chico te sigue afectando, ¿Cierto? —Y justo en esos momentos recordaba porque a veces llegaba a odiar a su amigo, por ser jodidamente nada discreto.

—Fui un imbécil con él…, tu no te imaginas, yo... —Jason no encontraba las palabras, nada de lo que podía decir podría explicar siquiera algo de lo que pasó, hizo o siquiera sentía en esos momentos. 

Solo suspiro un poco de cansancio, tanto que no dudo en mejor ponerse en movimiento para estar listo, y por fin salir del departamento para ir a su trabajo de forma temprana para tener el lugar listo, lo que no espero fue escuchar el sonido tenue de un celular lo que lo detuvo, cayendo en cuenta que era su celular lo busco por un rato antes de darse cuenta de algo muy importante:

—Oh, rayos. Olvide esa cosa, vuelvo enseguida...

Jason dejó a su amigo en el pasillo del departamento y entró rápidamente a su cuarto buscando el dichoso aparato, no vio ni quien lo llamaba, solo contestó la llamada, bueno medio jadeo un saludo, ya subir las escaleras literal le quitó el aire.

—¿B… Bueno?

—Hola Jay, este... Leí tu carta

Nada lo tenía preparado para escuchar la voz de su pequeña obsesión amorosa, tanto que le quitó la voz, como su corazón se salía del pecho, dejando hincapié al otro de poder seguir hablando, notando levemente lo directo que estaba siendo pero también tenía cierto nerviosismo.

—Quiero, quiero escuchar de tu boca la disculpa, si me lo permites —Pidió con educación el menor, sin poder evitar Jason asentir aunque el chico nunca podría ver dicho gesto.

—¿Tim...?—Empezó a decir en respuesta y de forma tan estúpida, aun sentía su corazón como loco latir con fuerza, repitiendo una y otra vez sobre que leyó su carta y que quería verlo—. Quiero decir... Si, y-yo... Yo mmm si, yo… —Su tartamudeo empeoró debido a sus pensamientos no claros de cómo dirigirse y hablar con el menor.

Era patético, Tim debía pensar que solo era un retrasado por todo los balbuceos sin sentido que ahora mismo estaba soltando en teléfono, como la tardanza suya de no poder formar una simple palabra y no retractarse a los segundos. Realmente, esperaba que el menor no fuera a declinar.

—¿Dónde...? —fue lo único que medianamente bien, que pudo lograr pronunciar y que sonara entendible entre todos sus tartamudeos, casi volcando sus esperanzas completas en estas simples palabras.

—¿Asistirás a la fiesta de recaudación? Si es así, nos vemos en el balcón del tercer piso. No faltes —Hablo con una sonrisa, no podía evitar sentirse algo atraído por el hombre pero también estaba algo molesto.

¿Asistir? Jason iba ir, pero no como invitado obviamente, sin embargo no entraría en detalles en esos momentos menos aún sacarlo a relucir en esos momentos frente a su conquista, sintiendo que por fin tenía la oportunidad.

—Si, te veo allá —Afirmó Jason, después de una corta despedida Tim colgó el teléfono. Siendo Jason quien bajo el aparato y se quedó mirándolo, como si la cosa pudiese darle alguna explicación o si fuera quizás todo real, que no era un sueño.

—¿Jay? —Escuchó la voz de su amigo Roy, que llegó sobresaltarse de manera sorprendente, como si lo hubiera atrapado haciendo alguna travesura.

—No…, nada. Vamos, hay que irnos, no debemos llegar tarde —Dijo esta vez salió más animado que antes, haciendo que Roy le cuestionara durante todo el camino, pero Jason no dijo nada, solo quería llegar a la fiesta, y verlo, aunque para eso pasara, debían transcurrir un par de horas.

Se la pasó sin queja arreglando y preparando todo para la ostentosa recaudación benéfica que se tendría en dicho hotel, tanto así que no noto cuando la ora de la fiesta inició, dejando a Jason más que nervioso e inquieto, sabiendo que dentro de poco estaría cerca de aquel hermoso omega. Siendo estos sentimientos tan fuertes cuando ya el salón estaba lleno, tanto que era ya imposible saber quien y quien no estaba en el lugar, tanto así que no sabía ni podía ver dónde estaba Tim, pero siempre que podía pasaba cerca de aquel balcón del tercer piso donde habían quedado verse, pero Tim no llegaba, y Jason empezaba a desesperarse y desesperanzar, al creer que era solo una forma cruel y amarga de humillarlo.


	7. El calor de la fiesta.

Al colgar el teléfono, Tim estaba realmente muriendo por completo de los nervios, peor aun, sintiendo como sentir que la alegría y la ansiedad burbujeara desde dentro de su ser. Para buscar algo en que entretenerse decidió comenzar a ser todos los trámites para poder ir a aquella fiesta, como también replantearse con antelación cómo se presentaría allí, cuánto tiempo debía dar vueltas por el salón de fiesta antes de ir al lugar indicado, haciendo que eso le ayudará a pasar el tiempo y ver que era cerca de la hora de la fiesta, por lo que solo debía arreglarse.

Tuvo que hacer casi un récord de viajar a su departamento, arreglarse para la fiesta, revisar que todo estaría bien en su ausencia, al saber que sus otros compañeros y amigos de piso eran igual o peor que el de desordenado y olvidadizo, por lo que un par de accidentes habían pasado, por lo que una mirada a la cocina, el balcón y los cuartos no hizo mal antes darse por listo y marcharse. 

Se tardó un poco en arribar al lugar, sitio donde la prensa que parecían buitres a la espera del siguiente cadáver, no dudaron de caerle encima afuera del edificio, cuando logró zafarse y poder entrar a la fiesta, solo fue un juego de niños; ya que los peces gordos de Gotham no dudaron en arribar de golpe, teniendo que aguantar las charlas, risas falsas y demás antes de poder irse al lugar de su cita, que era el balcón, llevando entre sus manos una copa de champán.

—Por lo visto, Jason, no ha llegado aún —Murmuró mientras se acercó a la baranda de piedra tallada, y mirando un rato el paisaje que brindaba aquel edificio en medio de la noche fría que solapaba Gotham, hasta que fue interrumpido sus pensamientos al escuchar como unos pasos acercarse a donde estaba—. ¿No te hice esperar mucho, verdad? —Dijo Tim al acompañante que creía que se trataba y sin poder evitar tener una sonrisa genuina en su rostro, una sonrisa que él ni siquiera sabía porque le brotaba.

Jason rondaba cual perro guardián por el sector del balcón, dónde Timothy dijo que lo iba encontrar, pero con el pasar del tiempo no llegaba al lugar y sin querer llamar la atención de su amigo sabiendo que su jefa se podría furiosa, por lo que se le acercó el pelirrojo a su amigo, y le dijo:

—Jason, muévete, la encargada va a regañar —Jason vio como Roy pasó por su lado con una bandeja de aperitivos, tratando de parecer lo más natural posible para no llamar la atención, como no elevo la voz mientras le advertía. 

—¡Todd, las copas se sirven a todos, no sólo en esta esquina! — Regaño una mujer beta, que era tan imponente como una alfa, y se acercó hasta donde se encontraba él y lo obligó a hacer rondas por todo el piso.

Trató de volver rápido Jason al sitio acordado, pero fue imposible. Selina, estuvo detrás de él a cada paso que daba, hasta que por fin pudo volver al balcón, gracias a la ayuda de su amigo que distrajo a su jefa con algún “problema” en la cocina. Su corazón latió con anticipación, al saber que dentro de poco podría volver a ver a su omega, como él estimaba al menor. 

Captar el aroma dulzón del susodicho, y eso impulsó a ver mejor el balcón, sonrió sin poder evitarlo debido a que Tim había llegado y cumplido su promesa; sin embargo, su rostro cambió a un ceño fruncido debido a que el omega no estaba sólo, había un alfa algo mayor de edad que lo estaba abordando.

—¿Qué quieres Ra 's? Por si no te has dado cuenta estoy esperando a alguien más —Lanzó con molestia el pequeño omega, que estaba contra la barandilla de piedra, tratando de poner distancias con el anciano.

—Oh, amado, tú y yo sabemos que no habrá mejor lugar que a mi lado como mi omega, y no obtendrás mayores lujos y atención en otro lado —Aquella forma de descaradamente y acercándose al menor para tomar la mano del molesto omega y la beso, a pesar del desagrado que tenía en el rostro del pequeño chico.

Sin esperar más, Jason lleno de enojo y se adelantó y se plantó entre los dos, no dispuesto a que tocase o propasarse más con Tim al ver sus intenciones y el miedo que tenía el omega.

—Buenas noches caballeros, ¿Champán? —Preguntó Jason de forma cordial aprendida, para hacerse notar y poniendo la bandeja de las copas entre los dos para separarlos.

Timothy al inicio creyó tontamente que era Jason el que llegó al balcón, después cayó en cuenta que los pasos y aroma a azafrán y té verde no eran del alfa que esperaba pacientemente, cuando se giró no se sorprendió de encontrarse cara a cara con Ra's Al'ghul, el abuelo de Damian y ex-suegro de su padre adoptivo Bruce. También cabe recalcar, que solo al cumplir 18 años mandó a la mansión una enorme dote para que Bruce acordarse en desposarse con el anciano alfa, y eso que ni lo conocía más que solo de nombre (desde allí trato de evitar todos sus intentos de atraparlo para un matrimonio).

Le tocó jugar al gato y al ratón con aquel hombre, pensando cómo quitárselo de encima, lo bueno era que el jeque no era directo al tacto físico sino sólo al acoso verbal. Lo que sintió como deja vú, fue que Jason llegase igual que la primera vez a salvarle y causando una sonrisa en su rostro, sin importarle que eso causaba más molestia del alfa más anciano. Sin embargo, su “acompañante” no dudo en tomar la palabra y decir:

—No queremos nada, vete —Ra's empezó a ver con mala cara, pero Jason no se acobardó por eso. Al contrario se le quedó mirando fijamente como de forma lenta se puso enfrente de Tim como protección.

Tanto el pequeño omega como el segundo alfa en el lugar se pusieron alertas, al notar la molestia ajena sobre la presencia de Jason, pero este ultimo no dudo en sonreír en sus adentros mientras se proponía en joder el viejo, ya que no se iba alejarse del menor. 

—Lamento si lo molestó señor, pero yo sólo estoy cumpliendo mi trabajo —dijo con una sonrisa en la cara Jason, que trataba de la mejor manera posible de aparentar amabilidad falsa.

—Padre... —Se escuchó una tercera voz interviniendo, junto al resonar de unos tacones y el olor penetrante de azafrán y limón que se acercaban a la zona.

Aquella persona no tardó en dar la cara, solo para descubrir a una despampanante mujer, que no se detuvo su caminar y se acercó a donde estaban ellos. Jason estaba seguro que cualquier beta, omegas hasta un alfa se perdería en sus curvas y belleza natural que aquella alfa, pero Jason, estaba muy consciente de ello como de la mirada que tenia Tim sobre él, casi sabiendo que este esperaba que empezará a babear como todos los demás, pero no le encontraba lo fascinante a la mujer y solo se mantuvo estoico ante su presencia, y aun manteniendo la vista pegada a R’as

—Hay algunas personas que debes conocer… —Dijo la alfa a su padre, mientras se colocaba a su lado pero sin dejar su mirada altiva y fría en todo momento—. Timothy —Saludó al omega, aunque el saludo creo que fue más por cortesía, para luego girar hacia Jason y tomar una de las copas de champaña de la bandeja y empezó a evaluarlo con la mirada—. Por favor, mantén una copa siempre en mi mano —Le dijo de forma coqueta y una media sonrisa maliciosa.

—Si señora —Contestó de manera automática y educada, porque no quería tener problemas al dejarla con las palabras en la boca.

—Si nos disculpas Timothy, me temo que tengo que robarte a mi padre por un rato —Se dirigió de forma directa al joven omega, casi importando poco que el joven alfa no pescara su treta, cosa que agradeció Jason en silencio.

—No hay ningún problema, Talia, que pasen una buena noche y felicidades por tu futuro nieto —Devolvió la cortesía el joven nombrado, así mismo desviar la conversación hacia el hijo que esperaban sus hermanos y en parte logrando evitar alguna pelea entre esos tres alfas, porque conociendo Talia es capas de pelear codo a codo con su padre.

—Muchas gracias, Timothy —Agradeció la alfa, antes de insistir con la mirada penetrante a su padre para seguirle y llevarlo de vuelta a la fiesta.

—Nos veremos luego, Timothy —Finalmente cedió el jeque, pero antes se acerco al joven con prepotencia que molesto a Jason, al saber que no podría hacer mucho cuando este se acerco al omega, como si marcará su territorio al tomar la mano de Tim y besarle el dorso de esta antes de retirarse con la cabeza bien en alto devuelta al salón de fiestas acompañado por su hija.

Escucho a la perfección que el menor suspiro con tranquilidad al momento de quedar solos, y que este se giró finalmente para verlo con una ceja alzada, cosa que no entendió Jason hasta caer en cuenta que había estado gruñendo de forma molesta. No obstante, el menor no le recrimino y solo se acercó a su lado para quitarle la última copa llena que tenía su bandeja.

—Sabes, cuando Talia dice eso, es una invitación abierta a ser parte de su gran harem de amantes ocasionales, y si tienes suerte, puede que te deje engendrar un hijo alfa puro, aunque creo que me tocara criarlo a mí—Dando un pequeño trago a su bebida, con una sonrisa divertida y llena de verdad.

Jason sabía que no era raro que en las manadas siempre el omega se encargaba de cuidar a los cachorros, sin importar si eran suyos o ajenos, por lo consiguiente solo tenía una lógica que quizás el menor era el único omega en su paquete, por lo que le tocó ser de madre sustituta en su momento para algún cachorro dicha alfa con su padre adoptivo.

—No gracias. No estoy interesado... Además, no creo tener la madera para ser el padre de ningún ser indefenso e inocente.... —Jason trató de que la amargura no se filtrada en sus palabras, pero le fue casi imposible. 

No había tenido un padre como tal, sólo conoció un hombre borracho, violento e iracundo que amaba golpearlo tanto a él como a su madre… Con leve repelús sacudió lejos esos pensamientos, para no enfrascarse en malos tragos en su niñez y volvió la mirada a Timothy, y el aire se escapó de sus pulmones. Ahí en frente de él estaba el omega más hermoso que Jason nunca había conocido en toda su vida, y juraba que nunca llegaría a encontrar otro que lo superara.

¿Si tuvo ideas locas de formar una familia con Tim? Lo hizo, pero comprendía que solo eran ideas locas y tontas que estaban demasiado lejos de la realidad. No iba a ser padre, mucho menos de los hijos de Tim, y sentía con completa seguridad que él ya tenía un alfa bueno y decente a su lado para suplir dicha posición, pero, ¿Se valía de soñar, no?

Por lo que mejor se enfoco en lo que venia a hacer, por lo que miró por sobre su hombro y noto que nadie les estaba prestando atención ni siquiera daban señales de acercarse a la zona, por lo que aprovecho aquella oportunidad. Rápidamente dejó su charola encima de la valla de piedra y tomó a Tim del brazo y lo alejó de la poca luz que daba el enorme salón de fiestas, para tratar de estar lo más escondidos posibles ambos. El balcón era grande y tenía mucho follaje y varias enredaderas que hacían de un buen escondite.

—Lo lamento. Todo lo que dije en esa carta es cierto. —Jason había acorralado al omega entre la pared y su propio cuerpo, estaban tan cerca que Jason podía sentir el calor corporal del otro. Esa era la única manera de que si por alguna razón alguien los viera, no podrían identificar a Tim, sólo verían su espalda.

Podía sentir que donde estaban, en ese pequeño rincón, aquel sentimiento de nervios se fue mezclando poco a poco con un sentimiento de calidez y de protección, tanto que pudo ver que el pequeño omega se apegó más contra el cuerpo, haciendo que ronroneara de gusto por ver al menor contra su cuerpo.

—Lo sé, no cualquiera viene a mi a pedirme perdón y menos a casi tirarse le a la yugular al jeque y líder todo Medio Oriente —Responde con una sonrisa el menor, que solo ensancha más en orgullo al alfa.

—Y-yo...—Jason tembló por la cercanía ajena, más porque algo dentro suyo pedía poner sus manos encima de Tim, sabiendo que estaba caminando sobre terreno minado, y en cualquier momento iba a pisar una bomba; y está iba explotarle en la cara—. Yo no tengo nada que ver con Roy, él es sólo mi tonto amigo... ¡Puedo traértelo, él te lo dirá; sin mentira alguna!... Tu, nunca serías mi segundo plato ni el de nadie —Mientras más hablaba más se acercaba a la detonación, no pudo evitarlo y terminó por juntar sus cuerpos, sintiendo como una ligera corriente le recorrió el cuerpo entero. 

Jason fue poco a poco pegándose más a la pared donde él plantó sus manos, una a cada lado de la cabeza de Tim; necesitaba apoyarlas en algo, sino de lo contrario no podría evitar la tentación de tocar el cuerpo del omega, que tanta tentación se le estaba pavoneando desde que había sentido esa atracción por el menor.

—Y te juro que golpearé a cualquiera que siquiera lo insinuase... —Sin darse cuenta, fue bajando la cabeza hasta ponerse a la altura del otro y fue acercándose aún más, hasta casi unir sus labios, sólo unos cuantos centímetros los separaban ahora. Jason podía sentir la respiración caliente del contrario que iba acelerándose cada vez un poco más, al igual que la suya, casi queriendo sincronizarse entre si.

El acercamiento terminó de cortarse cuando el pequeño omega decidió dar el paso final al colocar una de sus manos la mejilla ajena, y sellar finalmente sus labios con el contrario, ante la pequeña tensión que el par comenzaba a sentir en el ambiente que no podían aguantar por más tiempo lejos, siendo al inicio un beso suave y casi tímido por parte del menor que Jason respaldaba; hasta casi caer en una adición.

El calor subió de su cuerpo poco a poco, y no se podía evitar literalmente amontonarse con el alfa en aquel pequeño rincón alejado y como un par de gemidos cuando las manos empezaron a recorrer ambos cuerpos y casi desafiándose en adentrarse de apoco entre la ropa de cada uno, debido al lívido y la necesidad de sentir más la piel cálida, olvidando de manera rápida donde estaban ubicados.

—Jay... Aquí, aquí no podemos... —Murmuró Tim entrecortado gimiendo y casi, al borde de caer en la locura del placer y dejarse casi follar a la vista de todos, lastimosamente los pasos de una persona entrando al balcón.


	8. Alfa y Omega

Todo parecía realmente bueno, hasta el ambiente casi privado y consensuado que tenían entre si tenían la pareja, que no notaron la voz que llamaba a uno de estos, tanto que aquella persona obligó a entrar al balcón buscando al susodicho, lo que no espero esa persona fue toparse con dicha escena subida de tono, casi dudoso que era su compañero dijo:

—¿Jason...? —

Él nombrado, no dudo en ruñir de forma tan audible, pensando en que podía cometer un asesinato está noche. Como se obligó a alejar su boca del cuello de Tim, donde sólo instantes atrás estaba probando el cielo.

—No te acerques —Dijo amenazante Jason, antes de mirar por sobre su hombro y vio parado a Roy a unos cuantos pasos de ellos. El pelirrojo por una vez en su vida no dijo nada y se mantuvo callado, mientras levantaba las manos en alto, para demostrar que no era una amenaza para el otro alfa. 

Jason, ya seguro que el otro no intentaría nada, giro su mirada al omega que estaba temblando entre sus brazos y gruño un poco frustrado. Él sólo quería seguir besando, mordiendo y acariciando al jadeante y receptivo omega en sus brazos, quería hacerlo llorar y gritar de placer... Pero, no podía.

—¿Qué es lo que me haz hecho? —Jason, no pudo evitar volver a unir sus labios, aunque fue un simple y casto beso. Para luego, sacar sus manos de su camisa y casi llorando de frustración por la pérdida del calor ajeno, como empezó ha ayudar al menor a recomponer sus ropas mientras en su mente se repetía el deseo acérrimo que debía arrancar la estorbosa tela, sin querer soltar un pequeño gruñido—. Quiero verte…, quiero ir a una cita contigo…, ¿Me dejarás? —Pidió con deseo que el menor de verdad aceptara su propuesta.

—¿Una cita? Suena bien, muy bien... —Murmuró con una sonrisa en respuesta Tim, que tenían aún sus manos aferradas a la camisa y chaleco ajeno—. Creo que, tampoco sé qué me hiciste... —Murmuró aún con deseos de seguir en aquel pequeño rincón de amor como ignorando la presencia del otro alfa en el lugar.

Sabía que eso estaba mal. Más cuando no hizo nada para evitar que el menor lo tomara del cuello de la camisa y lo volviera a besar, haciéndole sonreír de gusto culposo a pesar de saber que él no era bueno para Tim, pero... Sólo sería una vez, una vez sería suficiente, y la aprovecharía como nunca antes.

—¡Harper, qué haces aquí! —Se escuchó el regaño de la perfecta voz de la jefa de la organización de aquella fiesta de caridad, la señorita Kyle. La cual iba caminando detrás del joven mesero pelirrojo, adentrándose al balcón y terminando también en medio de aquella escena.

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda…. ¡Diez mil veces mierda!

—Yo... —Trato de hablar Roy, tratando de reaccionar pero ya era demasiado tarde, la encargada de los meseros se adentró en el balcón y tenía su vista fija en la pareja que estaba escondiéndose en el rincón.

—Todd... ¿Qué es lo que…?—Selina se acercó a paso apresurado hacia ellos, para saber que demonios estaba haciendo uno de sus empleados; y aunque Jason, lo intentó, no pudo ocultar del todo a Tim. El cual, aún tenía la mirada vidriosa por el éxtasis y un suave rubor cubría sus mejillas, ni que hablar de sus labios rojos e hinchados—¿Todd...?

Selina lo miró acusatoriamente al mayor, Jason, ya podía imaginarse a donde se dirigían sus pensamientos de la beta, mas aun los principios tan arraigados en esa sociedad, donde muchos omegas siempre era los indefensos y victimas de todo, y los alfas los culpables ante todo. Si, ya sabia a donde tiraría la película que estaba desarrollando, más ahora que tenía una seria diferencia de clases sociales y ya no solo de castas.

—Sólo estoy ayudando al señor Wayne, que tuvo un pequeño mareo —Dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió en la cabeza al mayor, como trato de negarse en alejarse de Tim.

—Si, yo vine también a ayudar... —Selina alzó una mano para silenciar a Roy y cortarle el rollo, que intentaba ayudar o apoyar a su amigo.

—Señor Wayne ¿Se encuentra bien?—Se dirigió esta vez Selina al joven omega, como dio un paso más cerca, algo que Jason tomó y sintió que estaban amenazando su territorio, amenazando a su omega… Por lo que un gruñido gutural resonó desde lo hondo de su garganta. Una clara amenaza para la beta, y si por si eso no fuera suficiente; sus colmillos se alargaron dolorosamente.

—No te acerques. —Gruño y amenazó Jason, remarcando cada palabra, casi dejándose llevar por su propio instinto básico y arcaico. 

La beta solo lo vio con una ceja alzada importando realmente su “rabieta”, ya que no logró realmente intimidar, pero sí detuvo su acercamiento a donde se encontraban acorralados.

—Señor Wayne, ¿Necesita que llame a alguien? .... ¿necesita ayuda? —Insistió con seriedad, dispuesta en dar aviso a los guardias que estaban custodiando la fiesta para sacar a patadas a su empleado, en el peor caso, mandarlo derechito a la jefatura de policía por abuso.

Jason, estaba casi al borde el colapso de todo por sus nervios a flor de piel y sus hormonas alfa alborotadas, con suerte su olor al ser muy penetrante y la discusión que estaba teniendo con Selina fue un balde de agua fría para despertar a Tim, quien arrugó un poco la nariz al sentir el olor inconfundible y agrio de la agresividad de Jason. Literalmente haciendo que el joven omega tuviera que pensar de manera rápida que debía hacer primero y temiendo que Jason tomase la iniciativa altruista de Selina de "salvarlo"; como una amenaza, por lo que el joven chico al tener su opción lista, se decantó por mejor calmar al mayor. Y qué mejor que llamando su atención, usando sus feromonas y ronroneos para que se enfocara en él.

—Jay, tranquilo. Estoy bien —Comenzó a hablar, casi como si fueran cantos de sirena para el mayor, mientras le tomaba el rostro entre sus manos y lo giraba en su dirección. Donde se logró notar a la perfección, que de nuevo aquellos colmillos estaban fuera, por lo que con cuidado fue masajeando con sus pulgares las mejillas ajenas—, déjame esto a mi. Te prometo que nada malo va a pasar, cachorro —Murmuró con tranquilidad, mientras buscaba relajar al mayor.

Logrando que el mayor se relajara y poco a poco se dejara llevar aquella tranquilidad, quedando su mente en blanco y solo terminando en acurrucarse contra el cuello del pequeño omega, buscando más mimos y de ese aroma relajante y menos toxicó. Algo que Tim aprovechó sin problema, abrazándolo y dándole algunas caricias en la espalda, antes de girarse para ver a Selina, ya más sereno y evitando que Jason, volviese a la lucha de territorio con la beta —que graciosamente sería su futura suegra, claro está, si Bruce, no retrocede ante la propuesta de matrimonio que ya dio hace unos meses en secreto—.

—Estamos bien, señorita Kyle. Fue mi culpa que nos encontrase así, Jason y yo estamos saliendo a escondidas de mi padre; ya lo conoces como se pondría si llegase a saberlo —Explicó de la mejor manera y mintiendo a medias el menor, porque la verdad empezaban a salir desde ese día, o eso parecía, por lo que trato de apelar al buen corazón de la beta, como aprovecharse de ello—. Por favor, no lo castigue. Ha tenido un día difícil, y peor aún con mi viejo pretendiente; el señor Al'ghul. A estado rondando las cercanías de la fiesta, e intentó abordar unos minutos atrás —Suplico con calma a la beta y tratando de llamar aquel lado dulce de la mujer, más aún sabiendo que ella sabía de su acosador personal.

Con suerte la discusión no llegó más lejos que una amenaza que Tim dudo que Jason, escucho en verdad, ya que solo dio un quejido como “afirmación”, algo que le divirtió a Tim. Al quedar solos el par, ya que Selina se llevó a palos a Roy, para que cubriera a su amigo por andar metiéndose donde no le llamaban como castigo.

Divertidamente la malicia de la situación terminó bajando su intensidad por completo, hasta quedando como solo algo de dulzura, tanto que el menor ronroneo aún más audible al sentirse cómodo y seguro entre los brazos del mayor, tanto que no le molestó ni vio mal, que Jason, le diera un par de lamidas y besos en su cuello; solo riendo cuando le dio cosquillas.

—¿Desde cuando tu y yo estamos saliendo? —Cuestiono Jason, llenándose del exquisito aroma del omega, como disfrutando de la risa de este.

—Básicamente, desde ahora. Fue una pequeña mentira blanca de conocernos desde antes, y estar saliendo —Habló con una sonrisa Tim, una de sus manos logró estirarse y poder acariciar el cabello del mayor, mientras la otra permaneció en la espalda del alfa—. Eres mi lindo cachorro —Murmuró con afecto y confianzudo, porque le recordaba sin querer a un pequeño cachorro, que solo necesitaba un poco de cariño para abrirse al mundo, o mejor dicho al suyo.

Jason, sólo se quedó parado ahí, disfrutando de las caricias de Tim, como del olor tranquilizante de este. Sin embargo, pero necesitaba más que solo eso, sintiendo ese impulso animal y algo egoísta de su parte, se empujó a decir:

—Yo...—Comenzó, antes de alejarse un poco para poder ver el rostro del menor, de hecho se estaba fijando de manera directa en los labios, del omega. Quería besarlo, la cuestión era: ¿Podía hacerlo?

—¿Qué sucede Jay? ¿Te duele la boca? ¿Te sientes mal? —Cuestiono preocupado, al ver que el mayor se alejaba de su cuello, creyendo que Jason, se sentía mal después del bajón de hormonas alfa.

Su silencio sin querer terminó causando algo de preocupación en el menor, así mismo, cierta ansiedad cuando solo se le quedo viendo, por lo que con cuidado sus manos se acercaron a la cara del mayor tratando de captar su atención, como buscando algo que le causara ese silencio. 

El menor no comprendía hasta que se enfocó más en la mirada que tenía el mayor, cayendo que esta estaba demasiado baja, no tanto como para decir que le veía el pecho; el cual no tenía por ser un omega macho, sino que, tenía una ligera sensación a donde veía, por lo que su rostro cambió de preocupación a una sonrisa divertida y picara. Sin esperar ninguna respuesta o permiso del mayor, con una de sus manos bajo al cuello del mayor y lo jalo y unió sus labios en un beso tranquilo, que poco a poco subió a uno acalorado y necesitado.

—No es suficiente... —Murmuro Jason, cuando se alejó los labios de Tim, para permitirles respirar un poco. Sin embargo, eso no le gustó ni llenó por completo al deseo del alfa. 

Para remediar sus bajos instintos fue de forma directa y bajó al cuello del menor, donde empezó a besarlo y morderlo. La imperante necesidad de marcarlo aruño sus entrañas, desde el primer día, pero hoy esta era peor la necesidad, al tener al pequeño entre sus brazos. Debía demostrar a todos que Tim era suyo, reclamarlo como suyo. Casi fuera de sí, acercó su boca a la glándula omega y sorbió el cóctel de hormonas que ahí estaban, como pasó su lengua una y otra vez, casi no teniendo suficiente.... Haciendo gemir tanto a Tim, como a él.

—Tim…, necesito mas de ti… —Gruño ronco Jason, o mejor dicho el instinto de Jason, hablando por él en esos momentos.

Esa voz, con suerte logró entrar entre la bruma del placer, y sin queja alguna Tim dejó más a la vista su cuello, invitando a Jason, a seguir con sus marcas y provocaciones; aunque sabía que debía estar algo cuerdo, porque no quería atarse aún con alguien y estar seguro que el mayor no lo dejaría como aventura de una noche, sin saber cómo demonios sobreviviría cuando fuera abandonado de la forma tan cruel. Por lo que tragó con dificultad, casi como dándose algo de claridad y con cuidado alejó al mayor de su cuello, para verlo mejor, aunque le pareció divertido ante el puchero molesto que le esperaba al ver el rostro del otro al separarse.

—Está bien, vayamos a mi departamento. Solo..., solo con una advertencia: "Tienes prohibido marcarme" —Hablo lo más serio y sereno posible, aunque sus jadeos por aire y el sonrojo de su rostro no era una buena pinta para dar órdenes, menos aún, a un alfa cachondo.

Al recibir la respuesta de Jason, aceptando sin problemas su advertencia, aunque ya tenía al menos la mente más clara y serena, por lo que le pequeño omega sacó su teléfono para llamar a su amigo y avisarle de que no regresaran él y el resto de sus compañeros de piso, porque no quería una pelea de territorios entre alfas, y menos limpiar el desastre de ambos, ya que sabía los sobreprotectores que eran estos.

Mientras eso pasaba, también tuvo tiempo para recordar que tenía un collar anti marcas que podía usar al llegar a su hogar, para evitar dichos problemas con el mayor y estar tranquilo en medio de su acalorado encuentro.

En cuanto Jason estaba detrás de Tim como un perro faldero, antes que este se moviera para ir a la entrada, llevando al mayor por los pasillos más vacíos de la zona para evitar encuentros entre la gente de alta sociedad y los reporteros. Aunque a mitad del camino a la entrada fue detenido el mayor, cuando su brazo fue tomado con fuerza para retenerlo.

—¡Todd! —Llamó serio Roy, sin aflojar nada de su agarre en su amigo —¡Qué demonios estás haciendo! —Cuestiono con seriedad, temiendo que su amigo se metiera en líos, más sabiendo que estaba en una área muy roja.

—Suéltame... —Gruño Jason rabioso de ser retenido por su mejor amigo de seguir al menor, logrando sin mucho problemas que el otro accediera; más por miedo de ser atacado por su propio amigo.

—Piensa lo que haces, Jay. No vayas a arrepentirte después —Amenazó el pelirrojo, recordando su posición en la que estaba en esos momentos, más aún la posición socioeconómica frente al omega de alta alcurnia.

¿Arrepentirse?

Jason, solo tenía en su mente que si no iba detrás de ese omega, claramente se iba arrepentir en toda su vida. 

Era necesario. Era importante. Sentía que no podría vivir sin ello. Tim, lo tenía entre sus manos a pesar que el joven omega no lo supiera y Jason no se negaría en absoluto aquello, tanto así, que él mismo estaba seguro que haría todo lo que pidiera y mandará ese omega, y lo haría sin rechistar y con una sonrisa en su cara.

Salió del evento, sólo con lo que traía puesto ni siquiera se fue a buscar su celular, llaves o si quiera su chaqueta. Siendo guiado de manera automática detrás del omega, hasta el automóvil de este, donde subió del lado de copiloto, viendo como el menor de manera tan grácil para sus ojos se movía, como la luz de la calle y la luna misma le causaba la sensación de ver mucho más hermoso al menor.

No obstante el alfa no noto para nada que el joven omega estaba nervioso, claro una palabra muy corta para lo que sentía, había pasado solo un par de minutos pero el aire frío que se volaba por la ventanilla abierta del automóvil, ayudó mucho a recapacitó de su movida y sabía que no se zafaría tan fácil de aquello; porque no se trataba de un beta, con el cual se daría un simple a costón (o mejor dicho el beta lo haría con él).

Sin embargo, logró aparentar mucho su malestar al inicio, por lo que tranquilamente solo se enfoco en conducir y agradecer que la conversación que tuvo con Jason fue tan trivial y vaga, que le ayudó muchísimo a relajarse y olvidar un instante que ambos habían concertado un polvo. Cuando llegaron al parqueo subterráneo de su edificio, de nuevo aquellos nervios volvieron a flor de piel, más cuando Jason solo saliendo del auto no dudo en lanzarse encima para besarlo y tocarlo un poco más, aunque divertidamente eso lo derrite y se dejó llevar y quizás recobrar el valor que tenía antes sobre esta aventura; quizás de una noche.

—Recuerda que tenemos un acuerdo, Jason —Volvió a rememorar al mayor, antes de separarse un poco de este. Con algo de coquetería o intento porque no era bueno en ello, pero agradeció que el alfa no se lo hiciera relucir, lo tomó del cuello de la camisa para guiarlo por el aparcamiento al ascensor del edificio.

Dentro de aquel cuartito de 4 paredes, no tardó mucho en volver a los besos y mordidas, algunos manoseos que ahora si entraban dentro de la ropa. Con suerte o solo por ser muy entrada ya la madrugada, para nada el ascensor paró en algún piso, más allá del marcado por el joven omega para llegar al nivel donde se encontraba su pieza. Siendo un pequeño juego entre la pareja, que rio divertida al llegar al piso exacto, donde salieron aun dándose algunas caricias y besos hasta llegar a la puerta, la cual fue abierta por uno de los dueños del lugar.

No pasó desapercibido para el joven omega, como Jason al entrar a su pieza compartida que daba grandes bocanadas de aire, algo que le dio nervios a Tim, sabiendo que en el ambiente no estaba solo su olor, sino también el de sus amigos debido al tiempo que pasaban en el lugar, siendo casi una prueba de fuego para el menor. 

—Tim... —Llamo Jason, antes de acercarse para tocar al menor, el cual no se quejo ni se alejó de su lado, hasta acepto gusto que se acercara, poco a poco se fueron entrando al departamento, con suerte uno de los dos cerraron la puerta de la entrada.

La ropa estaba de a pocos cayendo en el suelo, pero casi en broma Tim volvió a sus cabales al sentir como Jason se detuvo de sus manoseos y se alejó un poco, y viendo como el mayor se enfocó más en olfatear su alrededor antes de gruñir algo molesto, haciendo que Tim cayera en cuenta la típica avalancha que vendría

—¿Vives con un alfa? —Jodida mierda, eso era lo que odiaba siempre Tim. aunque no era el único que estaba teniendo un pequeño momento de auto odio, ya que, Jason a veces odiaba sus instintos alfas, odiaba perder la razón y sólo actuar como una bestia, justamente como un perro rabioso, pero ahora mismo estaba más allá de toda razón, el pequeño omega que tenía justamente entre sus brazos y casi medio desnudo, vivía con quizás dos alfas, dos que bien podían estar con el menor en una relación o algo parecido, casi sintiéndose algo traicionado—¿Qué relación tienen tu y ese alfa? —Gruño en búsqueda de una respuesta.

Sabía Jason que no tenía derecho a cuestionar nada, lo sabía pero… En un ataque de celos y algo por querer marcar su territorio, volvió a pegarse al menor, antes de restregar su mejilla con la del menor, para pegarle su aroma. Lo que no espero el otro, fue que Tim con toda la posible fuerza que tenía en esos momento lo apartó lo suficiente, para mirarlo con molestia.

—En primer lugar, los alfas que viven aquí son mis amigos. Conner, fue mi primer amigo y un hermano para mí, y sobre todo él ya tiene una relación con otra alfa, la misma que también vive aquí y que también es mi amiga, ¡Joder! Si él se tiraba alfas de tu porte o peor, aún más grandes, y no me sorprende que Cassie sea la que le dé en el culo durante sus celos —Explicó molesto y con los brazos cruzados el pequeño omega, queriendo marcar ahora distancia y olvidando la razón de porque estaban en su departamento en primer lugar.

—Tim…, yo...—Trato de hablar pero tartamudeó Jason, que se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se tiró de sus cortos cabellos, en búsqueda de sacarse su frustración por arruinar el momento que tenían—. Sólo cometo errores…, soy un estúpido y…Sólo quiero estar a tu lado y remediar todo… ¡Escucha! yo, he cambiado, vale. He tratado de ser una mejor persona…, y estar aquí…, contigo, no lo merezco, lo sé muy bien; es sólo que, quiero monopolizarte. No quiero asustarte ni nada, pero te quiero para mi... ¿Entiendes eso? —Trato de explicarse Jason, antes de frustrado sentarse en uno de los sofás de la sala, antes de suspirar hastiado—. Te quiero sólo para mi... —Agachó la cabeza, no quería ver la decepción en los ojos de Tim, menos saber que ya no tendría oportunidad alguna—. Se que no tengo derecho sobre ti, pero aún así…, algo me dice que debo exigir que sólo me veas a mi y que te alejes de todos…, pero al mismo tiempo mi parte racional me dice que me aleje de ti, que corras en dirección contraria a mi…

¿Debía sentirse halagado o preocupado de ese tipo de atención de parte del mayor? Era una pregunta que rondaba en esos momentos en los pensamientos del menor, aunque también aquella atención le agradaba, ya que nunca la tuvo mucho de alguien y menos de su familia biológica o adoptiva (casi la tuvo de Damian, antes de que llegara a la pubertad y se fuera detrás del secretario de su padre adoptivo). Jugar con fuego no era bueno, pero no podía evitarlo.

—No te culpo pero tampoco voy a aceptar mucho tus pequeños ataques de celos —Dijo Tim mientras se acercaba al mayor, para poder agacharse a su altura y tomar su rostro con sus manos, para levantarle el rostro y que lo viese de manera directa.

Se podía notar claramente la angustia de Jason, así mismo, el menor tenía una voz interior que le pedía que aceptara la loca idea de echarlo de su vida, sin embargo, pero algo siempre le llamaba de aquel alfa desde que lo vio cuando era un adolescente, y peor ahora, aún seguía sintiendo ese tirón con más fuerza. Por lo que no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro, antes de darle un beso en la frente al mayor.

—Además, siempre te diré la verdad y nunca te juzgaré si me dejas por alguien más, lo aceptaré, pero mientras quizás podamos ver cómo solucionar ese pequeño problema de la falta de confianza que tiene, Jay —Con voz calma, y una sonrisa gentil de parte del omega. Sabiendo el menor que no era nadie para obligar al otro a acudir a un psicólogo o terapeuta, pero, podía incentivarlo a ir.

—No se si sentirme aliviado o por lo contrario asustado, si después de escuchar lo que te dije, aún me quieres a tu lado —Dijo más aliviado Jason, antes de tomar el brazo de Tim y jalarlo, cayendo el menor sobre su regazo, donde lo abrazó contra su cuerpo mientras le llenaba de besos en el rostro y ganándose un par de risas.

Se quedaron en el sofá en forma tranquilamente abrazados, hasta casi quedarse completamente dormidos ambos ante el calor ajeno y la calma que flotaba en el aire, por lo que estaba realmente tranquilo, antes de que Jason cayera en cuenta que el sillón no eran tan cómodo como al inicio lo fue, por lo que con cuidado cargar al menor y sintiendo como este se acurruco contra su pecho y como se le crispaba la piel ante la respiración suave de este en su cuello.

Buscar el cuarto de Tim, o mejor dicho, saber cual era fue algo difícil, no quería despertarlo más al ver lo lindo que estaba adormecido en sus brazos, por lo que uso su olfato para encontrar el cuarto correcto siendo casi un ensayo y error, ya que parte del aroma del menor estaba en cada cuarto hasta poder encontrar el correcto y dejó al menor en la cama, antes de acostarse a su lado, y abrazarlo contra su cuerpo. Olvidando que dejaron un rastro de ropa en la sala de estar, a la vista que cualquiera de los otros ocupantes del piso alquilado se toparon con dicho regalo de bienvenida.


End file.
